All you need is love
by allanarcher777
Summary: When darkness falls and the world is put on a path of destruction. Who shall set things right and save it? Tough to say, but even the most foolish of people can be the most wise.
1. Proluge

Prologue: Judgement delivered

Zamasu deeply inhaled as he had just escaped imprisonment at the hands of Trunks and his allies. Goku Black, his close ally and alternate self, appeared by his side and looked at him. "Look at yourself." He scolded. "Just what happened to you? Zamasu turned to Black rather flustered.

"It seems we've been making a terrible error in judgement. If we aren't careful, the mortals could erase our ideal future in an instant." Zamasu warned. Goku, Vegeta, and their friends only stood still as the 2 maniacs spoke. Black smirked and gestured to the green earring he was wearing on his right.

"I suppose it's time to show them our true power." Zamasu knew what his friend was suggesting with the small jewel and pondered the situation a bit. He knew the Potara were powerful items indeed. But he remembered how he was immortal and Black was not. Not only that, but the saiyans in front of them were both strong and clever. He feared they would still defeat them somehow against all the odds in his favor.

"No." He replied plainly. "Fusion would give us immense power, yes. But I prefer not to take any more risks with these scum." He insisted. Everyone gave Zamasu a weird look as a grin formed on his face. "Black, I order you to escape from this planet immediately. Suppress your power so you won't be followed." The kai looked down at their enemies and shot an icy glare. "I will finish this little skirmish once and for all by myself." He insisted.

Black was confused at first but being the same person gave him a sense for what his counterpart had planned. "Very well. I suppose you'll be fine with your immortality." With that small statement, he put his hand up to his forehead and in a flash he disappeared. Leaving only Zamasu to face the heroes. Vegeta was appalled by the change in tactics.

"That coward just left in the middle of this fight?" He yelled in anger. "Just what are you planning?" Zamasu laughed at the prince's question as he raised his hand into the air. A purple ball of energy started to form and grow.

"You mortals may consider this a victory. You fought so hard to protect it from true justice and you refuse to give up." As the kai monologued, the energy ball grew larger and larger. "So if you want this planet so badly then you can have it. And take it with you to HELL!" Zamasu let out a vicious scream and threw the ball down towards the ground. The Earth shook and rumbled as everyone toppled over from a loss of balance. The planet cracked apart like an egg shell and fire rose from the ground.

Then there was nothing. Earth exploded in a giant fiery inferno with no trace of life left apart from Zamasu floating in space. Black reappeared and caught his ally's body. "Destroying the Earth? Not a bad last resort." He congratulated. Zamasu's eyes opened and he chuckled.

"The loss of the land was a bit wasteful, but worth it to be rid of those disgusting creatures." He regained his balance and floated upright as he dusted himself off. "We can always resume the Zero Mortal Plan on another world." He suggested.

And indeed they would, their chaos would reign for years without anyone to stop them as they eradicated several civilizations without mercy.

Then one day, everything started to change.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Barren Kingdom. A new age begins.

"Please. Have mercy! Just take me and spare my family."

"Like I would let any of you vermin escape and taint the world anymore than you already have. No, you all will die here and now!" Goku Black cupped his hands together and prepared a Kamehameha at the defenseless family. Within a matter of seconds, they were no more and reduced to a pile of dust as he fired. Black laughed proudly as he flew off and returned to Zamasu's side. As he soared through the sky, he made note of all the destruction he reaped on the new planet. "Soon this world will be restored to its former beauty just like the rest before it." He sighed as he flew towards the little fortress of solitude he and Zamasu shared.

"Amazing news, I've gotten rid of the last of the mortals on this planet." Black proclaimed as he landed in front of his alternate self, whom was sitting at a small table drinking tea. Zamasu looked down and had a rather unreadable expression on his face. "Zamasu, you ok?" Black asked not entirely concerned. Without even looking up, Zamasu responded.

"Black, I have been pondering something. The zero mortal plan is coming along smoothly. So smoothly that we should be finished exterminate all those disgusting vermin across the multiverse in record time." He pulled out his chair and stood up as he continued. "But as I look at our previous handiwork, I start to feel something stir within me." He confessed. Black raised an eyebrow quizzically in response.

"Are you saying you wish to abandon our ideal utopia?"

"Not abandon, just alter. See, once we erase all mortals, there will be nothing but the natural land of the planet without anyone to disturb it."

"Exactly, is that not glorious?"

"Sadly, it's not what I was expecting. Think of it like this…" Zamasu began as he looked up towards the sky. "… A king has a palace, a town, and land. But can you truly consider him a ruler without subjects to manage?" He elaborated. Black nodded in understanding as he began to see his ally's plight.

"I see now. There is no point in a farmer without crops to cultivate."

"Exactly. We, as divine overseers, need the mortals for a sense of purpose." Zamasu stated. "So I feel that we should restore mortals to the world and permit them to enter our utopia." Black frowned at the idea and clenched his fists. Anger and shock overcame him and he almost went Rosé on the spot.

"That idea is ludicrous! The mortals will only imitate us, let arrogance cloud their vision, and they will repeat all the same mistakes as before. It will be a wasted effort!" Zamasu chuckled in response to his partner's outburst. He knew that Black would respond as such and already thought ahead.

"Then we will give the new mortals something else as an example. Or rather, someone else."

"Someone else?"

"If we use your Time Ring again, we can make another wish on a set of Super Dragon Balls we didn't destroy." Goku Black's eyes widened in amazement. "With that wish, we shall the ideal mortal for the future to base their lives on. Humble, just, and forever knowing their place beneath us kais. With a mortal setting an example, there will be know such squabble and riff raff can be culled on the spot." Zamasu laughed evilly and Black soon joined him.

"Perfect. Let's go and get ourselves a proper canvas for our new work of divine art." The 2 joined hands and the ring on Black's hand began to glow. Light surrounded them and when it faded, all 7 Super Dragon Balls floated in front of them. They all glowed a majestic orange as they were ready to be used. The dark warriors grinned as Zamasu gazed upon the orbs and spoke.

" _Come forth, Divine Dragon, and grant my wish, peas and carrots!"_ He shouted as loud as he could. Black groaned as the balls gave off light and the giant, golden dragon appeared.

"I still can't believe that's the phrase used to summon the dragon." He spat disappointed. The large lizard looked upon them and Zamasu began to make his wish.

"Dragon, I plan to create a new world. One that is magnificent and glorious. To ensure its success, I require a saint who shall be loyal to me and my allies regardless of circumstance." He explained. "So I wish for you to bring me a pure hearted, innocent soul. One that will guide my new world into an eternal age of prosperity!" The dragon's eyes glowed red as he understood the command.

A mass of light soon formed in front of the pair and blinded them. When it stopped, the dragon was gone. In its place was a teenage girl. Her hair a clean platinum blonde and it was complimented by the gentle, seafoam green dress she wore. She had white sunglasses with dark lenses that she didn't wear directly, but rather on her fore head above her eyes and in her hair.

Her face was that of absolute terror as she looked about into the void of space. In her amazement, she could only manage one phrase…

"Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Apprentice to the divine.

Zamasu and Black gazed at the new arrival as she struggled in mid-space confused about everything. The pair began to whisper and gossip their thoughts about her. "So, that is our little figurehead?"

"It would appear to be the case. Fear like that could be an omen to a fresh mind. A ball of clay ready and begging to be molded in our image." The girl heard their voices and turned around to see who was talking.

"Ok, like, who is talking?" Her sightline glanced up to see Zamasu and she fell silent. To the teen, the world around her started to fade away and the kai was all she could see. She was immediately smitten with his appearance and fell into a love-struck daze. "Buh. Buh. Buh…" She squeaked as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Zamasu noticed this and chuckled.

"Speechless over my very presence. Heh, that is a very good sign." The girl still continued to mumble in awe as the pair stared at her. "My dear, could you stop mumbling for a moment so we can converse properly?" Zamasu asked. The girl did as she was asked and became quiet. "Good. Now, would you tell us your name?" He asked. The teen still blushed as she looked down.

"Leni… Leni Loud."

"Well Leni allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Zamasu, and my friend here is known as Goku Black. For the sake of your gentle mind, you may refer to him simply as Black." Leni raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not just Goku?" She asked. Black paused trying to think of an answer.

"To keep that answer simple, there was another person by the name Goku. He even had the same appearance as me. Although they are gone, I prefer the name Black to set me apart from that ape." He spat. Leni lurched backward from the hostility in Black's voice.

"Oh, ok." Leni quietly accepted. Then, she suddenly remembered the situation unfolding around her. "Wait, what's going on right now? Why am I here?" Zamasu and Black looked at each other and chuckled. Zamasu floated towards Leni with an odd smile on his face.

"Simple, my dear. You were summoned here as a sort of chosen one." Leni blushed again and started to lose herself in the kai's flattery. Seeing the dreamy look in her eyes, Zamasu knew he had Leni in the palm of his hand and he continued. "Throughout time since the very beginning, mortals have done nothing but ruin the world and their own lives. Tragedy after tragedy, history repeats itself without an end." Black saw an opening in his partner's speech and decided to jump in.

"That is until we came along to end that horrid cycle." He specified. "However, we need someone to forever set an example for the future generations to follow so the cycle is never restarted. That is where you come in, Leni." Leni's eyes lit up in wonder and curiosity as Zamasu nodded to indicate her immediate thoughts.

"Indeed. You, Leni Loud, shall be the model for all to follow in our new world order. A beacon for all the barbaric sailors in the world." Leni gasped in awe at the explanation.

"Me? A model for all to follow?" Both Black and Zamasu started to talk to her at the same time as they took her shoulders and directed her attention to the endless void of space. The infinite mass of stars reflected in Leni's eyes as she soaked in every word like a sponge. "With you, the world will know peace."

"It will know justice."

"It will know prosperity."

"And the best part of all, is that you will be a queen that will be honored everyday of your life." Leni couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if fate had instantly handed her the golden opportunity of a lifetime. Butterflies were forming in her stomach by the hundreds and she trembled in excitement.

"OMG! I can't even. Do you really think I can do this?" She asked eagerly.

"With us as your instructors and guides, you will achieve all the greatness you are destined for." Zamasu laughed. Leni squealed.

"Then, like, where do we start?" Zamasu and Black looked at each other and nodded. The kai and the doppelganger outstretched their hands and Leni giggled as she took them. As she held them, she couldn't help but giggle and stare dreamily at Zamasu. The 3 began to glow and were soon enveloped in a pillar of light. Leni let out a series of "ooohs" and "ahhhs" at the various colors around her. "Where are we going?" She asked in wonder. Black glanced back at her and grinned.

"To a sanctuary where we can begin your passage into glory." He claimed. In a few minutes the trio arrived at their destination. A lush green plain sprawled out before them and a gentle wind blew across the landscape. Leni looked up to see a calm yellow sky above them. She made note about other parts of her surroundings as well. Like a large tree with a small table underneath its gentle shade, and a large white temple with a black roof and a strange pink gate. Black took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled. "It has been so long since we have been here. It brings back memories." He remarked.

"Where are we?" Leni asked. Zamasu put a hand on Leni's shoulder and walked her towards the palace.

"This realm is known as The World of the Kais. It will be our place of residence as we work to shape the future." He explained. "But you should know that with this gift comes responsibilities that you must accept." Leni looked at Zamasu a little confused.

"Like, what responsibilities?"

"As your teachers, we expect unyielding respect, trust, and loyalty. We also expect you to hone your body and mind on a regular basis." Leni perked up in a sense of understanding.

"Oh. It's all to make sure I'm, like, the perfect model. Right?"

"Exactly. Now, before we get you settled in, let's see if we can get you outfitted with new garments to compliment your new status." Leni squealed at Black's sentiment. She always enjoyed fashion and clothing, and now she was given another opportunity to make a new outfit. The 3 set to work on it immediately and used all sorts of silk and fabrics to craft it. As it started to take shape, Zamasu and Black started to slow down on their work as they saw Leni do most of it on her own.

Black took a closer look and realized the outfit looked similar to his own gi. He chuckled and tried to poke information from the teen. "Not a bad replica of my own." He chided. "However, it's the wrong color. Plus the waist has extra cloth around it." Leni turned around with a warm smile.

"It's my new design. I just thought of it from you." She claimed. "Dark colors don't suit my skin tone, but lights are totes me. I even made a little skirt to help me stand out." She explained as she took a strap of green, the same shade as her dress, and proceeded to forge it into a belt. Unaware to her, Zamasu and Black shared a look of disgust.

"Such vanity! It's disgusting." Black whispered.

"Agreed. Like those barbaric saiyans if they cared about their appearance rather than power." Zamasu criticized. Yet, he couldn't help but take another look at the girl as she hummed cheerfully. "Though she does display rather powerful artistic vision in her craft. All we need to do is channel it into a more suitable outlet." He reasoned. An hour had passed and the outfit was eventually completed.

"Viola! I think I'll try it on right now!" She celebrated as she ran into another room with the clothes to change. Zamasu got up and walked over to another room as Black followed, he opened an old drawer and pulled out a pair of orange earrings. Black raised an eyebrow.

"Our old apprentice Potara?"

"She is now OUR apprentice, is she not? It's only fitting." It was then that Leni walked into their presence again, wearing her new outfit in place of her previous clothes aside from her glasses she still wore on her head. The gi was nearly identical to Goku Black's except in color and the added skirt. The fabrics shined with a light gray and bright white combination that complimented the belt around the waist. Said belt was the same shade of green as her previous dress. Leni did a delicate spin and did a pose.

"What do you think? Do I look fabulous?" She asked. The other two men scanned her and proceeded to clap. Zamasu walked slowly towards her as he did.

"Indeed you do, my dear. But there is one thing missing from your new look." He claimed. As he reached into his pocket and pulled out the apprentice Potara. He then went and put them on her ears and chuckled. "Perfect." He claimed. Leni ran and found a mirror and smiled at the addition.

"Cool. These make my eyes pop like fireworks!" She celebrated as she turned back to Zamasu and Black. "Zamasu, I love them! You're so smart!" She thanked cheerfully. Zamasu grinned and chuckled at her adorably large positivity.

"Thank you my dear. Now I recommend you find a good bedroom and settle in." He insisted as his smile grew a little more sinister. "Because tomorrow, your lessons begin…"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To sharpen a sword.

Leni's eyes slowly opened and took in the world around her. "Wow, Lori I had the weirdest dream that this cute green guy and his friend wanted me to…" Leni turned her head to the right expecting to see her sister in their bedroom. But she wasn't there. Leni took a moment to reexamine her sleeping area and recognized it as the tranquil room she had chosen from yesterday to sleep in. The drab gray walls were aligned with a couple book shelfs and mounted potted plants. She looked and saw herself in the same outfit she made yesterday. As well as being in an ordinary bed with a green blanket. "Oh. It's like, real!" She said amazed.

"Leni, come. Your training starts in an hour. Eat some breakfast and prepare." Zamasu called from outside. Leni got up from her bed and hurried out to the courtyard of the palace. There, she saw a small wooden table and a few chairs set up. Her 2 superiors looked at her with a calm smile. Black pulled out one of the chairs to reveal a plate with a bowl of oatmeal garnished with some mint.

"Have a seat and enjoy it. You're going to need your energy for first day of practice." He insisted. Leni did so and grabbed a spoon as she ate the oatmeal. Despite its bland appearance, she thought it tasted heavenly with the additions of the mint, sugar, and bits of fruit. She looked at the 2 and smiled.

"So, like, what am I practicing? Is it to do a fancy walk? Or is it something more like posing with props?" She asked not fully understanding the role Zamasu and Black were intending for her. The pair exchanged a glance and Black cleared his throat.

"Your first lesson will be assessing your combat abilities and how we can improve upon them." He explained. Leni didn't comprehend a thing he said as she just stared blankly ahead. Black pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "The 2 of us are going to fight each other." Leni gasped in surprise.

"Fight!? But you wanted me to be a role model for people." She reminded them. Zamasu nodded with a stern expression on his face.

"Yes. But in addition to displaying traits of a good, gentle, little rule follower, you must showcase proper strength as well." He explained. Black continued his partner's thoughts and the 2 began to speak in sync a bit.

"Strength to protect the law of the land…"

"…To defend those who follow that law…"

"…And punish anyone who dares to break that law…"

"…In the pursuit of total divine justice!" The pair exclaimed extravagantly as Leni stared in wonder. She never thought that this little job she had been given would have involved having to hurt people. Anxiety gripped at her throat and she swallowed nervously.

"Do I, like, have to fight people? Can't I just be a picture on a magazine?" She asked sweetly with a tiny smile. Black shot her an intimidating look of frustration that instantly quieted her. However, fearing the loss of Leni's trust, he softened and cleared his throat.

"If you are concerned about your abilities, a little training will be able to unlock any and all latent potential in you. Now come, we'll see how strong you are currently." With that, the 3 of them walked out of the temple courtyard towards the giant tree. Leni looked up to the yellow sky and sighed somberly.

"I wish my sister was here. She could give me tips on fighting." She lamented. This statement caught Zamasu's attention and he turned to Leni with an expression of curiosity plastered on his face.

"You have a sister who is a warrior? I can only imagine how much trouble she caused you in the past." Leni caught the hidden tones of disgust in his voice and shook her head rapidly.

"She isn't a war person. She's a sports person." She corrected. Now Black was getting involved in the discussion as well.

"Sports? Isn't that the name that mortals give to activities and competitions?" Leni nodded in response.

"She is fantastic with, like, all sports. She has trophies in baseball, soccer, and kickboxing. I still don't understand how she got that last one though. She was hitting people, not boxes." She remarked a bit puzzled. Black chuckled and picked up his pace so he was in front of Leni, he then turned and entered a fighting stance as the wind blew a few flower petals around the 3.

"Let's hope you picked up on some of her athletic abilities." He remarked as his aura flared up and Zamasu backed off to the side to watch. Leni broke a sweat and did her best to look strong. She bent her knees slightly and curled her hands into fists as Black lunged forward and took a few swings. Leni instinctively screamed and jumped backward in fear, constantly running from her teacher's assaults. Black raised an eyebrow. "Come now, Leni. You can't possibly hope to last in a real battel if you don't even try in practice." He taunted. Leni blushed in embarrassment and grunted as she punched him in retaliation.

Zamasu and Black simply stood in shock at the event that unfolded before them. Leni's attack connected with Black's cheek full force. Yet, he simply stood in place. Completely unharmed as if his opponent never tried to attack him at all. Once Black recovered from his shock, he looked at Leni angrily. "Leni. Remove your inhabitations and attack me with full strength!" He ordered. Leni did as he commanded and threw a couple more punches at Black.

He didn't even move as all the blows landed without inflicting any damage. Realization dawned on Black slowly as he raised his arms and caught Leni's fists. He took a deep breath and looked at Leni was an expression of pure pity. "You have been fighting me at full strength the whole time, right?" Leni nodded in response to the question and Black released his grip. "Do you even know what Ki is?" He asked, hopeful that the girl would at least know of its existence. Sadly, she simply shook her head in response.

Black then pointed an arm to the sky and formed a ball of black and yellow energy in his palm. Leni stood in wonder at the sight of it. Despite its dark appearance, it gave off a majestic shimmer that completely entranced her. Black caught sight of her wonder and smirked as he fired the blast into the sky and it exploded. "Before you ask, no it's not magic. You can learn to do it too with enough practice." He claimed. Leni gasped at the thought of doing something so extravagant herself. "But before you get too ahead of yourself, we should find a fighting style that suits you."

Leni only stood as Black took her arms again and adjusted her hands so they were flat and open. He then proceeded to adjust her legs so they were squared towards where he was standing. "Your lack of personal strength is troubling. Perhaps, we could center your combat skills around using the barbaric energy of your enemies against them." He suggested. Leni let out a small "oh" in response as Black reentered a fighting stance. "Now, I'm going to attack again. This time, focus on trying counter my attacks and bring me to the ground. Do that, and we'll call it a day." Leni still felt uncomfortable with having to fight someone. But she felt slightly more confident with Black's guidance.

"Ok. I'm ready." She claimed. With that, Black charged forward and attacked with a large swing. Leni ducked under his fist and kept her hands open as Black punched again. This time, she caught it with both hands and began to struggle as she attempted to flip him onto the grass below. Not wanting to go down too easily, Black used his free arm to strike Leni in the face which caused her to tilt her head to avoid the punches. Black smiled as Leni started to overwhelm him, granted he was holding back, but he felt proud as their little apprentice started to blossom.

"Yes, Leni. Don't let up. You can do it!" And in a few short moments, she did just that. Black felt his body flung to the side and he landed on his back. Black simply stared up at Leni, who had a small, open mouth smile with an outstretched hand offering to help him up.

"That was totes incredible! I never knew I could do that before." She said happily. Black then felt an odd sensation through him. He was reminded of the first time he fought Goku and lost, laying on the ground with the incident scaring his mind. But as he looked up at Leni, a mortal he was actually hoping to beat him just this once. He took Leni's hand as she pulled him up.

Zamasu also couldn't help but smile as the scene unfolded. Yet, he remained uneasy about the possibility of a strong enemy that Leni would be unable to handle. He pondered the thought until an idea came into his mind. 'She has potential, I just need to unleash it.' He thought. He walked over and clapped his hands. "Well done, Leni. But you still have much more room to grow." He stated. Leni felt a sense of joy bubble inside her again as Zamasu said that.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." He retorted. He turned and started to walk back towards the temple. "Feel free to do as you please for the rest of the day. Work on your body, mind, spirit, whatever wish. Because tomorrow…" He grinned as his idea became clearer in his mind. "…I will be your instructor."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Examining locks.

The next day, Leni felt a little more chipper than she usually did. She didn't consider herself much of a fighter in anyway. However, her lesson with Black seemed to invigorate her sprit and resolve. It made it seem like she could make a much greater difference in the world than most could. She walked out to the courtyard expecting to see the table lined with breakfast again. But instead, there was a couple purple cushions, a crystal ball placed between them and a blue cloth laid out on the side. On top of the cloth were a number of plates covered by silver, bell-shaped lids. Zamasu stood in front of everything with his arms behind his back.

Leni raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened to the table?"

"I put it away because our little lesson will need to start as soon as possible." Zamasu explained. Leni looked around the area again, curious about something that was off.

"Where is Black?"

"He will return soon enough. For now, it's just the 2 of us." Leni blushed at the statement. "Now, have a seat." Zamasu motioned towards one of the pillows. Leni crossed her legs and sat down as Zamasu did the same and outstretched his arms toward her. The pair then sat in silence for a bit until Zamasu spoke again. "The plate closest to your right should have breakfast for you to eat." Leni grabbed the lid and lifted it up to reveal a bowl of oatmeal and a spoon. She soon began to eat it and decided to talk.

"So, what am I learning today? More fighting or is it how to be a deli girl?" Leni asked. Zamasu chuckled at the mispronunciation in her vocabulary.

"The word is 'delegate', and no. Today we are going to do a little ritual that will allow me to unlock your full potential." He explained. Leni raised a single eyebrow as curiosity

"OK. So, what do I have to do for this ritual? Do I have to do a dance or read a magic spell?"

"No, you don't have to do a thing besides sit there while I do all the work." Zamasu explained. Leni hummed in response with a smile on her face. "However, this is actually easier said than done. As neither of us may move from our spots until it is complete. That is why I provided food for you to nourish yourself with while we wait." Leni nodded in understanding as she ate more oatmeal.

"Well, it can't be that bad. Like, how long does the ritual last?" She asked innocently as she shoveled another spoonful of her breakfast into her mouth. Zamasu didn't say anything for a couple seconds as he tried to think of a way to word it. Unable to sugarcoat the truth, he sighed before he answered.

"The ritual takes 24 hours to complete." He confessed. Leni choked on her food in shock of the kai's statement. She gagged on the mush in her throat until she spit it out into Zamasu's face. He groaned in slight annoyance as he took one arm to wipe off the food from his face. "I am willing to overlook this out of understanding for your disappointment." Leni didn't catch the last statement as she was still over come with panic.

"24 hours!? Why not just tell me to sit her for a whole day!"

"Leni. 24 hours is…"

"And what If I have to use the bathroom? I can't go with you looking." Sweat started to rush from the girl's forehead as panic and stress flooded into her.

"It may seem like a large inconvenience now. But if you are willing to apply your patience, you will be rewarded for your resolve." Zamasu tried to comfort her. Leni bit her lip and thought quietly to herself. She looked back to yesterday when she saw Black create that ball of energy.

"Would it help me do all that stuff that Black did with the light?" Zamasu grinned at the question.

"It won't magically give you the knowledge to perform those techniques right away. But your body will instantly be brought to the perfect condition harness those powers easily." Leni took the explanation well and calmed down.

"Oh. Well, I guess I can wait a little while." With that, the 2 once again resumed silence as Zamasu continued with the ritual. A couple hours had passed and Leni soon found herself drifting to sleep due to being inactive for so long. As she tried to struggle against her fatigue, Zamasu simply continued his role in unlocking Leni's power. Eventually, Leni snapped awake and intrigue formed inside her again from staring at her instructor. She blushed and giggled which made Zamasu confused.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, Zamasu. It's just that I've been here for a couple days and we know, like, nothing about each other." She explained. Zamasu's eyes widened in realization and he chuckled.

"I suppose that is a bit of an oversight." He laughed. "How about I tell you a bit of the origins of Black and I? It would strengthen our bond as teacher and student." Leni's pupils lit up like stars as she nodded frantically. "Very well. I suppose I should start with what I am exactly." Zamasu cleared his throat and began to tell his tale.

"I am what is know as a 'kai'. A type of divine being or angel of sorts. I was actually such a talented warrior that I was nominated to become the next Supreme Kai. A position in which one watches over mortal development and even create life itself." Leni was very intrigued by the start of Zamasu's little story. She became enthralled with the tale and soon got lost in his voice. "However, there was one thing that ate at me more than anything." Zamasu's tone began to shift into a more sinister kind of tone as he started to change the focus of his story.

"That was the endless circumstances of mortals and their horrid, endless, cycle of barbaric transgressions. Gowasu, my former master and the Supreme Kai before me, prohibited to interfere with their lives. He said it was not our place. For the time, I tried to hold on to hope and stay optimistic. Believing that there was a reason for simply being forced to watch mortals live from beyond." Leni felt a sense of sympathy towards the kai. Remembering how her family got sick with the flu and her brother, Lincoln, was more concerned with keeping himself healthy then tending to the others.

"What made him change his mind?" Leni asked as she tried to fill in some blanks. Zamasu's eye twitched for a brief moment and he answered the question.

"He didn't change his mind. I went off on my own."

"What made you do that?"

"Not what, Leni. Who. And their name was Goku." He spat venomously remembering the saiyan. "Goku looked like a human, but he was actually a creature known as a saiyan. They are well known for being highly powerful fighters." Leni felt a small amount of concern at her teacher's frustration.

"Did Goku do something wrong?"

"Very. He came here seeking an opponent in me and we battled." Zamasu paused for a moment before resuming. "He won. I know it sounds rather petty on my part, being thrust into action over a single duel. But it was the fear of others as strong as him and their power being left unchecked that made me take charge." The kai explained. Leni nodded and fiddled with one of her Potara as she pondered his words.

"Well, like, what did you do then?" Zamasu made a brief pause as he tried to pick his next words carefully

"Quite simple, Leni. I confronted Gowasu and took the title of Supreme Kai by force!" Zamasu explained proudly. Leni was enthralled with the tale and clung to every word like her life depended on it.

"What happened then?"

"Then, I collected the legendary Super Dragon Balls, which were the same items we used to summon you, and wished to switch bodies with Goku. Thus, I had turned my greatest obstacle into my greatest strength." Gloated the kai. Leni felt something very wrong with Zamasu's story and pursed her lips.

"Wait, so that totally isn't your body?"

"No, it is. The one who switched bodies with Goku was Black." In a mere instant, Leni became incredibly confused. Zamasu sensed this and began to clarify. "I see where I misspoke. See, Goku Black is in fact, another version of me. After he got Goku's body, he traveled to an alternate timeline to get me. He sprung me into action and we used the Super Dragon Balls again to make me immortal." Leni was still puzzled by the lecture and shook her head.

"I don't get it."

"All you need to know is that there is 2 of me. I'm immortal and my other self has a different body."

"What does "Immortal" mean?" Leni asked.

"It means I can not die. No matter what happens, I will live forever." Zamasu explained. A small idea came into his head and he grinned. "Who knows? If you do well as our apprentice, Black and I might make you immortal as well." Leni's cheeks turned a hot pink in response to the idea and the look Zamasu gave her. She chuckled nervously.

"I. Can't. Even." She squeaked. Zamasu sighed contently.

"Well, enough about me. I'm actually quite curious about your life." Leni felt her blush get even more pronounced as Zamasu continued. "You said yesterday that you had a sister. I am quite curious on your relationship with her." The kai elaborated. Leni was caught a little off guard with the request.

"Oh, well she is pretty cool. But all my siblings are cool too." The plural she placed into the statement caught Zamasu's attention.

"All of your siblings? How many do you have?"

"I have 10 siblings. 9 sisters and 1 brother." Zamasu was absolutely flabbergasted. His eyes widened at the thought of anyone having that large of a family.

"That's incredible!" He held up a single finger and stopped Leni from talking as he focused his attention to the small orb in front of them. "I have to see something this unique with my own eyes. I was using this jewel to keep an eye on a world me and Black were developing. But if I attune it to link with you then just maybe…" The orb started to glow as a small image began to form inside of it. The amorphous shape eventually gave way to a small suburban home with a large amount of clutter in the yard and on the roof. Leni gasped in surprise.

"Hey, that's totally my house!"

"Now I should be able to see your thoughts through the crystal as you dictate them to me. Which will give me a clear visual to see your life with so many mortal kin." Zamasu explained. He looked up expecting to see Leni smile and talk. But instead, she stared ahead blank and confused. He cleared his throat and paraphrased his statement. "I can see what you're talking about. Start anywhere and we can see it."

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll start with Lori. She's super fab." As Leni began to talk about her sister, the image of a blonde, teenage girl barely older than Leni took form in the crystal. She wore a sky blue tank top and cargo shorts and seemed to be holding something in her hand that caught Zamasu's attention.

"What is that small block she's holding?"

"That's her phone. She is with that literally all the time. She also is kind of a grump sometimes though." An image of Leni and Lori bickering over a dress and yanking it back and forth. Eventually it ripped and the pair cried out a swear in front of a baby. Leni chuckled playfully. "Oh yeah. That was a crazy time. We totes thought we taught Lily a bad word." Although Leni laughed at that memory, Zamasu didn't. He felt a sense of disturbance in the ordeal.

Regardless, the kai tried to keep a sense of composure and shrugged it off. "What about your other family?" He asked.

"Well, there's Luna. She likes playing that guitar thing and making music. And Luan who likes telling jokes and playing pranks..." As Leni continued talking about her family, the crystal ball kept showcasing chaotic events involving Leni and her family. From when they were all sick with the flu and everyone but Leni was insistent on leaving the infected behind. To the times Luan chased Leni around with a fake spider. And every time her little sister Lucy popped up and scared people out of nowhere.

Each and every moment he saw from Leni's memories of the Loud family made anger and bile rise up in him and a terrifying rate. All the while, Leni kept rambling on about her siblings. "…Not to mention Lisa also teaches at colleges and has a thing called a Noble…"

"ENOUGH!" Zamasu spat with pure hatred in his voice. Leni looked up to him and saw his eye starting to twitch as he gritted his teeth. "I have seen enough of this… atrocity you call your life. How can you possibly stand living with those heathens?" Leni didn't immediately understand Zamasu's frustration and simply became confused.

"Attrocity? Heathen?"

"What I'm trying to say is that your family are horrible people who shouldn't even be allowed to draw breath." Leni gasped in shock at Zamasu's statement.

"Why would you say something so mean?"

"I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm saying it because it's true. Take a closer look at your precious family and see them for the animals they are. Their arrogance, selfishness, vanity, and greed. All of it amplified by how you constantly attack each other when you don't get your way." The kai snarled in disgust. "Especially that one you called Lola. One coin down a sofa and it escalates into biting like the pampered rat she is." As Leni listened to her instructor's speech of hatred, she felt something stir inside her she couldn't explain. It ate at her and caused her eyes to narrow, along with a frown forming on her face. "Honestly, I consider it pure fate that you were spared from that living hell of a household. You're safe now from those vile demons."

That last statement caused a heart string in the girl to snap. "You're wrong."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're wrong, Zamasu. My family is amazing and I love them more than I love a new pair of designer jeans." Leni stated rebelliously. Zamasu snickered concededly.

"Love? How can animals as chaotic as them understand that words' meaning in even the slightest context?"

"Why don't you ask? After all, YOU barely seem to know what it means!" Leni remarked.

The air turned still and ice cold as Zamasu flinched in disgust. He had to summon every ounce of his self control to avoid hurting Leni. Knowing very well that if he did, the bond of trust would be severed beyond repair. Zamasu took a deep breath and looked Leni in the eyes. "Leni, you may my apprentice, but you are still a mere mortal. I will not take this level of disrespect, even from you." Leni was not moved and stood firm with her resolve.

"I'm sorry, Zamasu. But when someone starts to be mean to the people of love, I get really angry." Zamasu scoffed at the teen's speech in disgust.

"If you really believe they are worthy of such loyalty, then prove it. Share some stories that demonstrate their humility and compassion, and maybe I'll reconsider my opinion." Leni thought for a moment and remembered the good times with her family.

"Well, my whole family all tried to teach me how to drive…" She wistfully spoke as an image of all of her siblings creating a model car for her in the living room. Followed by Lori and Leni in a car together with Lori trying to give Leni a few tips. Soon after that, multiple moments of her family coming together in harmony with Leni formed in the crystal in between the 2. Zamasu was unamused by the scenes in front of him.

He thought to himself as more moments popped up. 'So they have some sentiment for a flower like her. It only makes sense since they feel gratitude for her existence.' His criticism of the Louds soon started to dim when one moment in particular caught his eye. His eyes widened as he saw Leni's brother, Lincoln, jump in front of a sneeze to keep Leni from getting sick. 'Strange… He sacrificed his own well being to protect his sister. So they have some humility.' Then the memories and stories turned from sacrifices and obligations to those of simple pleasure and joy.

Moments like Leni and Lori taking selfies together. To the whole family on stage at a county fair singing a song together despite lack of tune and rhythm. A few memories where Leni wasn't even involved outside of being a spectator appeared in the mix. After seeing two of Leni's younger sisters laugh and pelt each other with spaghetti, Zamasu's expression softened. 'What is going through their chaotic minds? They constantly bicker and argue yet seem to get over it and stand firm. They enjoy each other's company despite being so radically different. They even sacrifice their own bodies for one another regardless of impact. Why do they care so much?'

Zamasu was soon brought out of his train of thought when he heard Leni sniffle. Tears formed on her face and she cried. "I miss them." She stated glumly. Zamasu was surprised at the sudden mood shift of his apprentice and kept silent as he listened. "I know you brought me here for an important mission and stuff, but I haven't seen them in days. Do they even know I'm gone? Is time still moving there without me?" Leni soon found herself crying full stream as she buried her face in one arm and used the other to reach for the food to her side.

As she grabbed a sandwich and shoved it in her mouth to comfort herself, Zamasu looked into the orb again and saw one last moment. It was of Leni and all her sisters helping Lincoln with a school project. The white haired boy was giving a speech, and the last part got to Zamasu pretty hard.

" _Sure, life in the Loud House can be summed up in one word. Chaos. But I love that chaos, and I wouldn't trade it for the world!"_ Zamasu looked up at Leni nibbling her sandwich and he sighed before speaking again.

"Alright, it appears I owe you an apology, Leni." Leni stopped gorging on the food and looked at Zamasu, still on the verge of tears. "The only other times I've seen mortals cooperate with each other were in battle. But you and your family have that kind of bond outside of conflict. It's not just with you either. ALL of your siblings share this unique bond." Zamasu felt a small, friendly smile cross his face. "I wouldn't say your family is entirely free of flaws by any means. Yet they all seem admirable in their own right." Leni sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's ok, Zamasu. I'm glad you see how fun they are."

"Indeed. When our job is finished I would be honored to meet them in person." The kai stated before quickly wanting to rephrase his request. "Except maybe that one in yellow. What was her name? Luan? I have a feeling those so called pranks are going to give me an ulcer out of anxiety." Leni giggled and nodded.

"Don't worry, she's calmer about that stuff now."

Meanwhile, Black was surrounded by a series of swirling colors. "Hmph, quite a brilliant idea for me to use my Time-Ring to skip the 24 hour wait while my counterpart does the ritual. Now I can examine Leni's progress posthaste." No sooner than he finished his remark, the colors faded and Black was in the temple in front of Leni and Zamasu, just as the ritual was ending.

"And the ceremony is officially over in 3. 2. 1." Zamasu spoke as he and Leni got up. Black chuckled and walked over to the pair.

"Sorry I've been absent for so long. Well Leni, how does all that power at your fingertips feel?" He asked eagerly. Leni looked at her hands and shook them.

"I don't feel different." Black stroked his chin and started to think.

"How about using your imagination to unleash that new strength? First, close your eyes." Leni did as she was told and her eyelids fell down. "Now imagine an unlit candle in front of you. You are one with that candle and it changes as you do. The wick is as cold as ice, so you must focus all of the energy in your body on lighting it." Leni nodded as she started to groan and grit her teeth. "Yes, that's it. Jus a little more." Leni gasped and let out one last yelp as a mass of energy burst from within her.

Leni was awestruck at the sight of the sparkling white aura she was engulfed in. She trembled with excitement as the energy rushed through her whole body. "Woah! I feel… strong." Leni barely managed to express herself as she trembled from her newfound power. Black clapped impressed with the girl's progress.

"Excellent. Now, let's see how much we can expand on that power." Zamasu flinched and put a hand up to stop his counterpart's idea.

"Actually, I think it would be wise to take a break from combat and focus on gentler lessons. Like conversation and etiquette." He suggested. Black was caught off guard by the sentiment of his alternate self. But after a second or so he grinned and shrugged.

"Very well. But would should we have as a topic?" Zamasu and Leni looked at each other and grinned. Leni walked over to Black and lowered her aura.

"I have a good idea in mind…"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of procrastination. Shout outs to Cryandia for being a great friend**_ **and motivating to stay on track. As well as WTBB501 for reviewing my story thus far and helping to fill in a few blanks here and there. (Including something at the end of this chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Tending to the garden.

2 weeks had passed since Leni and Zamasu had their discussion and Leni's full potential was unleashed. The days following that moment were filled with crash courses in combat and etiquette. At the moment, the 3 were in the middle of a lesson on table manners. Leni stared at a plate of salad in front of her as well as a collection of forks. She pondered a bit over which fork to use as Zamasu and Black sat around the table and observed. Eventually, she slowly reached for a fork and her hand trembled a bit as she gripped it. Zamasu let out an "Ahhh" of approval and Black slowly clapped his hands together.

"Well done, Leni. You seem to have mastered the appropriate use of silverware. Couple that with your knowledge of diplomacy, justice, manners, and martial arts I say you are finally ready." Black congratulated. Leni's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked eagerly. Zamasu pushed his chair away from the table and nodded.

"Indeed. Come with us Leni. We have something to show you." With that, the girl followed her teachers through the corridors of the temple until the found a room full of snow globe like objects. All of them lined up on shelves and displaying various planets. Zamasu went and grabbed one showcasing a lush green planet. "Behold, this is a world me and Black constructed a while back. We call it Planet Nedrag, and it will be the first of many ideal worlds in our utopia."

Leni let out an "oooo." in response. Her eyes fixated on the small orb. "So what are we going to do?" She asked curiously. Black chuckled.

"We are going to visit this planet and see how the inhabitants have done so far on their own. If things aren't going so well, then we go and fix those mistakes." He explained bluntly. "This is what we have been training you for. Are you ready to answer the call to duty?" Leni nodded with a determined smile on her face. "Then let's go. Take my hand." Leni grabbed Black and Zamasu's hands and they all joined together in a circle. In a brief moment, they were surrounded by a mass of light and were zoomed across space and time at blinding speeds.

When the light faded, the trio found themselves at the top of a large, green hill. Leni was amazed by the view as she looked at the fields of flowers and a calm river that led into a village filled with people. Leni looked a little closer and saw that the people seemed to resemble rabbits. Their large ears and white fur being clear indicators they were not fully human. Zamasu took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright, now let's go see how the denizens of this planet have been doing so far."

The 3 soon made their way into the village and were rather pleased with what they saw the community was pretty stable. The people were kind and the buildings were stable enough to live in. But what really got Leni's attention was the clothing vendors and the various dresses that Leni was more than willing to spend money on. Black saw her examining a collection of scarves and merely rolled his eyes in response. 'Even with our tutelage, she still finds herself rapped in vanity.' He thought silently. Leni used a small amount of money to pay for 2 scarves, 1 red and the other gold. She then ran over and gave them to Zamasu and Black.

"So I saw these, and I totes knew they were made for you." The pair was astounded at how they were just given gifts without warning. Zamasu examined the scarf along with his standard attire and grinned.

"It compliments my robes so well. I never thought it would be possible to improve my appearance. What do you think, Black?" Zamasu asked happily. Black looked at the scarf and shrugged in response. He was about to continue when they heard a scream come from a farmer's market. The 3 rushed out to the source of the scream to find a rather large store vendor yelling in frustration. Leni tilted her head as she examined the rabbit man. His big body size, mustache, and odor reminded her of a rather greedy man she knew back home. When they reached him, Black stuck out his hand and quieted his ramblings.

"Is there a problem here that we can help with?" The rabbit nodded vigorously.

"Darn right there is, chief. I just got robbed by that twerp over there!" He pointed to the right of the group to indicate a small bunny girl in dark robes carrying a small brown sack. The girl saw she was spotted and continued to run. Black scoffed at the sight.

"A thief? Such a travesty. Leni, do you wish to assist me in dealing with this mess?" Leni smiled.

"Totes! Stealing isn't right, she needs to pay for that stuff." Black gave a malicious yet subtle grin.

"And pay she shall! Follow her and chase her into an alley. I'll flank her from the front." With that said, Black flew into the sky and Leni ran after the thief on foot. The bunny saw Leni racing after her and tried to pick up her pace. Each turn they took, Leni seemed to keep pace with her with no effort. She tried to topple over some crates and barrels to slow her down, but Leni maneuvered over and around all of them.

"Stop! We can talk about this." Leni tried to plead, but the girl kept running. Eventually, the pair got into a narrow passage and Leni stumbled over a rock in her path. The thief's face lit up in a sense of hope at the thought of escape. She rushed towards the light ahead. Bag in hand and smile growing at a rapid pace. Unfortunately, her spirit collapsed when Goku Black flashed right in front of her and cut off her escape.

"Well, what do we have here? A parasite who dares to defile this beautiful land with horrid acts? The bunny tried to double back on her previous path, but saw Leni recovering from her fall. She trembled as the pair closed in. Black cackled at the sight of the girl's fear. "Come now. No tears. After all, your death will make this world a better place." Leni heard that threat and it instantly sent a chill down her spine. This chill only increased as Black formed his ki into a blade around his arm. She panicked and rushed over to him hoping to intervene.

"Black, wait. You can't kill her, she's so young!" She argued. Black looked up and laughed.

"Ah, Leni my sweet, naive apprentice. I understand your concern and sentiments completely. But if we tolerate the crimes of one, we would soon make the mistake of tolerating the crimes of many. It's best to remove these sort of things from the equation before they cause more trouble." Leni felt fear bubble up as Black reeled back for a fatal swing. Leni grabbed the child and fumbled for the girl's bag.

"But she's a kid. We can let her off with a warning since she only stole…" She trailed off as she reached into the bag and pulled out its contents; a small, fluffy, brown ball. Black's resolve to kill the girl shrank and his ki faded at the sight of it.

"A piece of bread? Not even a whole loaf. Why would she go so far to steal something of such little value?" He questioned aloud. His curiosity was filled when they heard the child's stomach grumble. The girl cowered in fear and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked. "I don't have parents like the other kids and I don't have a job to get money. I'm just so hungry." She cried. Leni felt her heart fill with despair at the sight. Tears welled up and her eyes narrowed in anger. She looked at the bread in her hand and back at the girl.

"Come with us." She demanded, catching both the child and her superior off guard.

Meanwhile, Zamasu was busy buying some food from the stores as he awaited the return of his partner and apprentice. He eventually saw them return with the thief in tow. He was a little confused about the girl still being alive. His intrigue was only amplified when Leni went to confront the owner of the store that the thief robbed. "How do you sleep at night?" She spat at the large rabbit.

"Woah toots! Slow your roll." Leni didn't listen as she kept going.

"I'm not slowing down anything. She didn't even take the fancy stuff, just the bread. Couldn't you have just given her some out of the kindness of your heart?" The shopkeeper was not pleased with how he was scolded and tried to get into an argument.

"It's not my fault that little brat dosen't have any money. Lots of people in this town have the cash to afford things."

"But does EVERYONE have money for food?" After asking that question, the market fell silent and stared at the display unfolding. Zamasu and Black were especially conflicted and wondered who was really at fault. Should they be angry at the shopkeeper for his greed, or the girl for stealing? Leni soon turned to the crowd in a huff and yelled so everyone could hear. "Who here can't afford something as small as bread?"

There was nothing spoken for a couple of seconds. Everyone simply gawked at the teenager in disbelief over her protests. Then, a single man raised his hand in the air, indicating his status in the situation. Then another followed, and another, and another. Soon enough at least half the market had raised their hands in agreement. Leni nodded and went behind the man's counter and grabbed a bunch of bread. Her arms filled with multiple loaves. The store owner was angry over the display and tried to stop Leni as he grabbed her arm. "Hey! That's my inventory. You can't just take it."

Leni simply turned and glared at him. She yanked her arm back and continued to walk off. "You have other things besides bread you can sell." She replied as she went to the center of the market, tore off a big piece of bread and gave it to the girl that started the whole thing. The bunny looked at the bread and tears welled up in her eyes before she gave a grateful smile and hopped away. "Who else is hungry?"

Soon the whole plaza lined up as Leni gave each and every person a piece of bread. Black and Zamasu were flabbergasted at how quickly the situation changed. The pair went up to Leni in hopes of talking to her, but Leni was completely oblivious of their intentions. "Oh, guys. Could you help hand these out to people? Things are getting crazy here." She asked as she gave the duo a large handful of bread loaves. The Zamasus fumed at the sight but were soon stopped by a small rabbit boy tugging at the bottom of the kai's robes. Zamasu turned to face the child and his expression started to melt when he got a good look at the child.

His smile.

His genuine, hopeful, happy smile. Zamasu looked at the boy and took pity on the creature and tore off a piece of bread, handing it to him. The kid giggled and bounced at the sight of his treat. "Thank you, mister!" He squealed as he hopped off. Black looked at his counterpart and saw a small grin cross his face.

"Perhaps we should wait until this is over before we get an answer for this behavior?"

"Indeed. Our apprentice never ceases to surprise me." And wait they did. The trio spent all day giving bread to the hungry and poor. They even saw a few people split their shares in half to feed each other when needed. By the time they handed out the last piece, it was already sunset. The 3 soon left the town with a sendoff of friendly goodbyes from the whole population. Black looked at Leni and saw the teen's ditzy smile never faltering.

"So, what was that display about anyway?" Leni looked curiously at the man, but her smile still remained.

"What do you mean?"

"Rather than have me execute that criminal, you let them live and gave them what they want."

"Exactly, now they won't do it anymore." The 3 stopped walking and Leni explained. "People say I'm not the smartest person, but I know from experience that sometimes people do bad things because they are unhappy." Said Leni. "If we make them happy, then the bad things don't happen." Zamasu put a hand to his chin and pondered the idea.

"So you think that by appeasing the desires of others, you can make them behave differently in the future?" Leni nodded in response. Zamasu chuckled. "Not what Black and I would have come up with. Though it does seem to have gotten results for now. We will just have to see what kind of impact this has later." Black sighed in response.

"Alright, I think it's about time we return to our humbled abode." But before they could leave, they heard a gruff voice call out and stop them.

"You freaks aren't going anywhere!" It yelled out. The trio turned and saw what looked like a man. He wore a blue suit and white and gold armor. His black, spiked hair looked like a ball of fire. And his expression was one of pure anger. Leni tilted her head in confusion at the sight of him.

"Wait. Like, who is that?" She asked curiously. Black and Zamasu felt their blood boil upon seeing him.

"No, it can't be! That's…"

"…Vegeta!?" They snarled. The saiyan prince smirked in response and crossed his arms.

"Miss me?"

* * *

 _ ***GASP* Vegeta lives! Oh, things are going to get crazy**_

 ** _Bonus points if you catch the 2 Loud House references made in this chapter. Or guess how the Prince survived the prologue._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_And now we return to the story. But before we begin, I would like to reveal the Loud House references from the last chapter._**

 ** _1\. The rabbit world was a reference to the rabbit episode: "White Hare"_**

 ** _2\. The greedy shopkeeper? Yeah, that was Flip._**

 ** _Now, lets see what our protagonists are doing..._**

* * *

Chapter 6: Decree of revenge.

The trio stared at the new arrival in awe as Vegeta slowly walked over to them. Leni could barely process the events as the man spoke. "I have to say, what you did last time was pretty cowardly to say the least. And I'm a bit surprised to see you gave your "project" a bit of an overhaul. But none of that matters because I'm going to take you down right here." The prince spat in disgust. Zamasu was livid at the sight of his enemy still alive and kicking. He clenched one hand into a fist and pointed his other hand at Vegeta.

"How did you survive? That blast should have wiped you and all your pathetic sympathizers out!" He snarled. Vegeta grinned and laughed condescendingly at the kai.

"Well let's just say you aren't the only one with a Time Ring." Black's eyes snapped wide open as he looked at the silver ring on his finger. Leni was finally reaching her limit as the facts dropped on her.

"Wait. Time Ring? Vegeta? What is going on?" She moaned in frustration. Black sighed on put a hand on her shoulder, displaying the ring.

"Simply put, this jewelry allows Supreme Kais like myself to travel to the future and back to the present. Vegeta there comes from a time that is technically his present, and had his Supreme Kai give him a lift to avoid his defeat." He quickly lectured. Unfortunately, Leni simply squinted and nodded her head to the side. "Ugh, I'll explain more thoroughly later. For now, just know that man is a threat." Black reassured. It was then Vegeta actually noticed Leni and pointed at her.

"You. I don't know who you are, but I suggest you run before you wind up dead." He warned. Leni felt a knot form in her stomach, urging her to do as she was told and run as far as her legs could carry her. Yet, a stern expression formed on her face.

"No one bullies my friends. If you want to hurt them, you have to get through me!" She exclaimed as he bent her legs into a fighting stance. Vegeta was shocked at Leni's display. Not only did she have significantly less power than him, but she was allying with Zamasu and Black despite their contempt for mortals. He was so confused that he lowered his guard a little and was about to poke around for information when Zamasu answered some of his questions.

"Leni! Despite being our apprentice and being trained to such a high degree, Vegeta does not fit that mold. He's too strong for you to challenge." One key word in that warning set Vegeta off.

 _Apprentice_.

"So that's it? This girl is your little student?" He asked quizzically. "If she wishes to fight me, then let her. I could use the warm up before I pulverize you two into dust." Leni's blood boiled at the thought of her companions getting hurt and she tensed up, ready for the battle ahead. Zamasu and Black shared a nervous glance then nodded.

"If you find yourself in trouble that's too much to handle, we'll come help you." Black whispered into the girl's ear. Leni nodded and the pair backed off to give her space to battle. She and Vegeta locked eyes and Vegeta once again got into a proper fighting stance. Neither spoke a word as they stared each other down. The saiyan prince smirked and called out to his opponent.

"What's wrong? Too scared to attack? If so, it's not too late to run yet." He threatened. In truth, Leni was incredibly scared. But she still held perfectly still knowing that if she ran or lost, this man would hurt the people she cared about. Vegeta's cocky grinned faultered and he sighed. "Fine, I'll make the first move then." Vegeta jumped forward and practically glided across the ground. He curled his hand into a fist and threw a mighty punch.

However, quick as a bolt of lightning, Leni ducked under and grabbed his arm with both hands. Vegeta was too shocked to resist the momentum as Leni spun him around and kicked the back of his head. Vegeta wiped out on the dirt and soon struggled to get back up. Leni didn't loose focus as she just stared at her opponent. Vegeta saw her stoic confidence as an insult and growled. "Lucky shot, brat! But it'll take more than that to beat me!" Vegeta roared as he unleashed a fury of blows.

Leni grunted as she enveloped herself in a glowing white aura. She dodged and blocked every one of Vegeta's punches and kicks. Vegeta kept at his assault and kept getting faster and faster, hoping to get Leni with at least one attack. Eventually, he tried to land a powerful kick to Leni's face. A decision he immediately regretted when Leni dodged the strike and threw her own kick into Vegeta's exposed crotch. The saiyan's unorthodox pain made the Zamasus let out a giggle at his misfortune. Leni scoffed and dusted herself off.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but I don't care. Just leave because I won't let you hurt anyone as nice as Zamasu and Black." Leni pleaded with confidence. Vegeta hissed out of both pain and anger. A vein in his head started to throb as a blue aura surrounded him. As rage enveloped his senses, he began to transform wanting nothing more than to clobber the girl.

"Nice? Nice!? You think those two are NNIIIIIIICCCCCEEE!?" Vegeta screamed as his energy exploded and his hair changed to a light blue color. Leni was awestruck at the sight of Vegeta's transformation. She could feel his pure power continuously rising at a terrifying rate.

"Wha? How are you?" She was stopped as Vegeta suddenly zoomed up to her and delivered a powerful punch to her stomach. The wind in her sails was instantly knocked loose as the saiyan growled and began to unleash his full, unrestrained fury. As he lashed out and pulverized the teen, he began to lecture her.

"You have no idea what kind of people those two DEVILS are! They have slaughtered thousands, if not millions of innocent people in pursuit of their delusions. They killed my family. They DESTROYED the Earth itself! They deceived you with silver tongue lies. And if you still believe those lies, and think they are the heroes you said they are, then I'll have to kill you too! Because no one is getting between me and my VENGENCE!" With that mighty roar, Vegeta finished his relentless brutality with a powerful ki blast that sent Leni flying.

Leni felt pain when she landed. It encompassed her all over from all side. Her bruises were swelling up so much that her skin was practically tearing open. She struggled to get up out of the dirt filled crater she made upon impact when Vegeta flew over and stomped on her stomach with one foot and put his other on her neck. "Have you had your fill of trying to be a worthless meat shield?" He mocked. Leni tried to get out of Vegeta's grasp as she grabbed the foot on her neck.

"You are… insane." She wheezed. Vegeta scoffed at Leni's resistance and raised a single arm.

"Fine. I'll just end this now." A bright blue ball began to form in Vegeta's hand and Leni closed her eyes at the sight of the blinding light. But before the final blow could be struck, Black and Zamasu appeared and kicked Vegeta away. Zamasu cradled Leni in his arms and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked desperately. Leni couldn't find the strength to talk after being choked by Vegeta's boot. She gasped for air frantically as she nodded. Black turned to Vegeta and shouted as a dark aura of violet colors coated him. His hair spiked up and turned a light shade of pink while his eyes turned gray as a scowl formed on his face.

"Well Vegeta, I hope you had your fun. Because this time I won't take any chances. You will die here and now with no hope of survival!" he promised. Vegeta curled his hands into fists and his aura flared up even higher.

"Fine by me. You are the one I wanted to kill the most!" With that, the 2 warriors charged at each other and began to exchange powerful blows. Leni once again found herself enthralled at the sight. The flashing colors and lights and the impacts of their battle were astounding. Zamasu chuckled and began to commentate on the battle.

"Yes. It's quite a color for them to take. The powerful Super Saiyan Rosé lets him increase his strength immensely. Quite a beautiful and elegant color to compliment his power is it not?" Zamasu asked as Black forged his ki into a scythe and began swinging at Vegeta. His blade got a few small cuts in on Vegeta's chest and face, causing the prince to float back and pepper him with blasts of energy. Leni looked keenly on the fierce battle and began to ponder something.

"Zamasu?" Leni spoke softly to get the kai's attention. He turned to the girl and gave a small look of concern. "While I was fighting that guy, he said you did some bad things. Things like destroying the Earth. Did you actually, like, do that?" Zamasu froze as he looked at Leni. He bit his lip as he looked at her eyes. Eyes displaying a sense of innocence and hope. Zamasu figured the best thing to do was to lie and deny Vegeta's words, covering his apprentice in a veil of ignorance.

But for some reason, something in his heart told him not to do that. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Her eyes pierced through into his conscience like a knife and he crumbled. "Leni. I'm afraid that what he says is the truth. I destroyed the planet with my own two hands." He sighed. Leni gasped in shock. "I know that it sounds awful. But if you were looking in my perspective, you would know that I had no other option." Zamasu lamented.

The sounds of Vegeta and Black fighting were soon drowned out into the distance as Zamasu lamented to the girl his feelings. "I don't know how the majority of mortals in your world act. If they are anything like you or your family with how they display affection, humility, and wisdom. But here, in my world, they were a sickness. A blight that needed to be purged." Zamasu hissed. "They did nothing but continuously commit atrocious crimes and sins against the heavenly order and laws of nature. They slaughtered, traveled through time recklessly, and arrogantly sought power. Their actions saw no end and there was no hope for them. Destroying that planet was the only way to end that horrid, pointless cycle. Do you understand?" Zamasu asked as he looked at Leni with a hopeful expression.

Leni however did not return the emotion. Her face only displayed 2 feelings: Betrayal and fear. She felt hurt over how someone she trusted could be so cruel and deceitful. Worse still, she was now terrified of what might happen if she called them out on their actions. Leni struggled to find the words to safely express herself, but was then interrupted when Vegeta crashed down in front of them. He struggled to climb up, but soon collapsed and lost his blue glow. Black floated down and cackled.

"Well, it appears your encore performance if over prince." He reeled his arm back and it became a sword of energy again. "When you go to Hell, tell Trunks I said hello." With that, Black began swung downward to kill Vegeta with one more blow. But he soon stopped himself when Leni jumped in between them. "Leni? What is the meaning of this!?" He asked frustrated. Vegeta was also curious as to why Leni had saved him.

"I don't want anyone to die anymore. Please don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

"This isn't negotiable like that thief, Leni. He has committed so many grievous acts that he is beyond redemption and forgiveness. He must die!" He asserted. Leni felt a lump in her throat. But she willed herself to swallow it.

"If you want to kill him… Then… like, you have to kill ME too!" She squeaked. Black and Zamasu gasped at her revelation. While Zamasu was appalled at how Leni was willing to risk her life for someone who brutally attacked her, Black was angry with Leni's defiance. He hesitated and thought about taking his swing to end them both. But he couldn't do it for one simple reason.

They _needed_ her.

If he struck down Leni, their mortal beacon would be gone and the kais would be back to square one. Black growled as his colors dimmed back to normal and his aura faded. "Fine, Leni. You win. But this is NOT over!" He scolded. Black looked at Vegeta and scoffed. "Well Vegeta, you got very lucky today. Go back to your own era in one piece for now. But return and challenge us again…" Black trailed off and gave Vegeta a nasty scowl. "…And not even she can save you from my wrath!" Vegeta was appalled at what happened. Eventually, he recovered from his shock and laughed.

"Are you sure you want to let me go? A saiyan doesn't go down quietly." Black scoffed at Vegeta's threat and merely stepped aside. Vegeta picked himself up and started to float away. But before he left, he gave a warning of his own. "I wasn't the only one who survived you know. Kakarot escaped too. And he has been training just as hard as I have to take you down." With that small disclaimer, Vegeta flew off at high speeds, leaving the trio in silence.

Zamasu, Leni, and Black could only share an awkward silence over what happened as they returned back to The world of the Kais. Their bonds of trust having been fractured and strain over the intrusion of the saiyan prince.

* * *

 **If you guessed Shin and Gowasu with their Time Rings saving Vegeta and apparently Goku, congratulations!**

 **But now it looks like Vegeta put a REALLY big dent in Zamasu's little plan. What will become of Leni and the kais now that she knows a little bit more of their dark track record?**

 **Stay tuned...**


	8. Chapter 7

**_So... Vegeta knows how to drop a bomb on everyone. Poor, Leni. What will become of her?_**

 ** _Also, stick around toward the end for an important announcement._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Tea Time

3 weeks had passed since The Zamasus took Leni to that land. And since their encounter with Vegeta. The prince's words and the reveal of the past shook Leni and her peers greatly. The bond they once had now fractured by distrust, anger, and fear. Leni still partook in new lessons and training under their tutelage, but that's as far as communication now went. Never once did they simply chat peacefully. Leni and Zamasu were understandably disappointed with the sad turn of events.

But Black was taking it the hardest. He decided to talk to his alternate self privately about the matter. Black sat at the table under the tallest tree in the plains and waited for Zamasu. Eventually, the Supreme Kai arrived and sat in the other chair. "So Black, What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked calmly. Black looked up and grunted in frustration.

"What I want to talk about is how our experiment has come up as a complete failure." He spat. Zamasu was a little surprised at the blunt statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Vegeta sprouted up again like the weed he is and revealed our past, Leni has become very unnerved." He explained. "We can't have docile mortals if they are following a candle that's burned out."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Leni's time as a puppet has come to an end." Black looked at the ground and crossed his arms, gripping them tightly in his hands. "As such, I say it's time we cut her strings." Zamasu was caught completely off guard at his other self's proposal. Regardless, he tried to keep his composure.

"Are you sure that's the best course of action? I will admit that Vegeta tainted her mind, but tossing her aside would be a massive waste. We should just reassure her and make it clear how our actions were for the greater good." Black scoffed and gave a smirk.

"Letting your sentimentality get the best of you is a big mistake." He taunted. Zamasu's expression turned sour.

"What?"

"Don't play coy, Zamasu. You have been the most time with her and I can see it in your eyes." Black stood up and looked his other self dead in the eyes. "You've gotten soft. You care more for her than our glorious mission." Zamasu took major offense to this and stood up as well.

"She is a major asset to our plan and I can prove how important it is she is kept alive!" He hissed. Black groaned in response.

"Fine. We'll give her a test to see how loyal she actually is." He stated. With that, the 2 went back to the temple to find Leni. The same plan forming in their minds as they went to her room. The opened the door and found Leni writing in a small, blue diary. She looked up and closed the book when she spotted them. Black cleared his throat and began to speak. "Leni, we thought of another lesson we wish to teach you." He offered. Leni raised an eyebrow in caution to Black's tone.

"OK. What do you want to teach me?" The pair of kais grinned.

"How to make tea."

And so, the pair spent 2 hours teaching Leni how to brew tea just like they did in the past. They showed her their strategies, techniques, and how to manage all the equipment properly. As they worked, Zamasu couldn't help but sneak quick glances at Leni every now and then. During one of these peeks, he saw a small smile on Leni's face. Not a large one, just a small, fleeting grin. And just as quickly, it vanished. Zamasu sighed and hoped Leni would meet their expectations.

Eventually, Leni managed to make a good kettle. She proceeded to pour it into a cup for the 2 Zamasus to see how she did. Black and Zamasu looked into the cup and saw the tea clouded by peculiar dark rings. They exchanged a glance and Black grabbed the cup to take a small sip. "Hmm. Sweet, but with a bit of a bitter after taste." He mused. "Not bad for a first time." Zamasu decided it was time for the trial to truly begin and he cleared his throat.

"Leni, while we are all here, may I ask you a question?" Leni turned to face Zamasu and nodded. "What do you think the relationship between good, evil, and justice is?" He asked. Leni was confused on why she was asked such a question and scratched her chin. As she did, the tea in front of them started to shift and change.

"Well. What do you think it is?" She replied trying to deflect he question. Zamasu took a breath and answered.

"I view evil as nothing more than an obstacle to good. Justice is a sword to strike that evil down, so good may prosper." Leni giggled in response and the tea started to become clear as the dark clouds faded. Black noticed this and chuckled.

"You find that funny, eh? Well it's not as laughable as what my former master said." He began to reflect back to Gowasu's words back when he was an apprentice. "He said justice was a scale to keep them in balance. What a ridiculous notion!" He laughed. "But what of you? What do you think?" Leni paused and took both ideas into consideration. On one hand, the sword analogy seemed right on paper as she has seen it like that in movies and cartoons. But the scale analogy really stuck with her and her actions in life. Thoughts raced in her head and she looked back on what she saw in her past.

' _…sometimes people do bad things because they are unhappy.'_

 _'I wouldn't say your family is entirely free of flaws by any means. Yet they all seem admirable in their own right.'_

 _'…strike that evil down…'_

 _'…balance…'_

As Leni thought, Zamasu had his gaze fixed on the tea. It was wildly shifting between clear, dark clouds, and even white clouds similar to if cream were placed in a cup of coffee. Then, suddenly. It stopped and Leni perked up.

"I think…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "It's like a garden." She stated. Black and Zamasu looked at her quizzically. Black cleared his throat and decided to press on.

"Garden, Leni? Would you explain that analogy a bit more I'm struggling to understand."

"Well, good is all the pretty things in the garden. Flowers, statues, butterflies, all that stuff. And bad is all the icky stuff that makes it look, totally, gross. You know, like weeds and animal poop." Zamasu nodded in understanding as he started to grasp Leni's concept.

"Oh, and I suppose justice is the gardener and his tools. Cutting those weeds out and maintaining the garden's beauty?" He asked. Leni had a slight expression of concern as she thought more about the metaphor.

"Well sort of. But the Justice Garder does way more than cut the grass." Leni explained. As she talked, the tea started to change again. All the cloudy material started to fade completely as she spoke like a sort of sage. "They care for the garden as a whole. If a statue looks dirty, the clean it. If the birds are hungry, they give them bread. But the most important part is that they look for opportunity."

Black and Zamasu simply gawked at the last part as Leni explained. "My little sister, Lisa told me that cow poop and rotten fruit could be used as food for plants. So maybe if people saw the good in bad things, then like, the world would be happier."

And just like that, the tea in the cup was crystal clear. The last of the clouds had faded and the liquid resembled a caramel colored water. The trio found themselves surrounded by an unnerving wind that blew across the field. Eventually, Black decided to break the silence as a scowl formed on his face. "How… DARE YOU!" he growled. Leni turned to him and saw the increasing rage on his face and grew very afraid.

"Uh, did I…?"

"You think you can just twist my words, mix it with the ramblings of a senile fool, and call it wisdom?" He snarled. The words coming from Black's mouth, combined with his tone, burned Leni like an acid. Black's hair spiked up and turned pink as energy surrounded his hand. "This sacrilege will not go UNPUNISHED!" Leni shut her eyes tightly as Black swung down in an attempt to kill her. Yet, it did not happen. Leni opened her eyes and saw something that made her gasp.

Zamasu stood between the 2 like a barrier to protect her. Black's energy blade was brutally wedged into his neck like an axe had been driven into a tree. Despite this, Zamasu gripped it and pulled it out of him, with his wound healing immediately after. Black was just as stunned with his other self having interfered. "Zamasu, what is the meaning of this?" Zamasu looked at Black with a face oozing with pure spite.

"I could ask you the same question. You mindless barbarian!" He spat. Leni was awestruck as Zamasu continued and lectured his counterpart. "Our apprentice just made a breakthrough. She displayed wisdom that we, for the longest time, thought was beyond mortal comprehension. And this is how you congratulate her? By trying to MURDER her in cold blood?" Black growled as Zamasu loosened his grip on Black's arm. "The fact that we are the same person disgusts me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Black trembled with anger as he reverted back to normal. His glare shifted to Leni who looked beyond puzzled with what transpired. After a couple of agonizing seconds, Black turned around and stormed off alone. Leaving his peers alone with their thoughts.

* * *

 _ **0_0**_

 _ **That was unexpected. What will become of Black now that he has turned on his allies. What of Leni and Zamasu? And what about Goku and Vegeta, who are still out there? The answers will be revealed...**_

 _ **Not for a while. Unfortunately, though I have no intention of abandoning this story until it is complete, I must call a hiatus. I have another project that is part of a goal I wish to accomplish. So I will have to put more of my efforts on that for a while .After that project grows and I make progress towards that goal, the story will continue.**_

 _ **Sorry for the inconvenience...**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_So... It's been awhile. I know my efforts are mostly going to be on my Loud House/Splatoon AU project. But I figured I kept people waiting long enough for this story and they deserve another chapter._**

 ** _Last we saw our heroine and anti-heroes, they had a nice little tea party and discussed justice. With mixed reception. What will happen to the group now that Black as lashed out and turned on his alternate self? Let's find out..._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gates of reconcile

Leni stood perfectly still. Staring in silence as she and Zamasu watched Black storm off back into their palace. After a few moments of silence, Zamasu turned around with an expression of concern. "Leni, are you hurt? I apologize greatly for my counterpart's uncouth outburst." He said with great sorrow in his voice. Leni blinked in confusion to the whole ordeal and felt tears fill her eyes from the bottom up.

"Zamasu. Did you really mean what you said? About me having wisdom and you being disgusted with Black?" Zamasu nodded in response to Leni's question.

"Indeed. Every mortal I ever met has been selfish and ignorant. And then there is you, with a kind heart, open mind, and strong will. You may be naïve, but you have great heart. Something that Black refuses to acknowledge." He explained. Leni felt her a tear form in her eye that she wiped away with her hand as she sniffed.

"I, like, don't know what to say." Leni choked as she felt overwhelmed with emotion. Her train of thought was interrupted by a fact that raised several questions. "Wait. How come Black was so upset when I gave my idea? You two are the same so you both should've had the same reaction good or bad?" Leni questioned. Zamasu's eyes widened in shock as the thought never crossed his mind in the heat of the moment.

"I guess you aren't as naïve as I thought." Zamasu stated as he turned back towards the palace. The pair were quiet as they gave the matter some thought. "Perhaps having Goku's body gave my alternate self a price to pay. He must have lost himself in the arrogant nature of the saiyan race."

"Arrogant?"

"It's like a corrupted form of pride. It's strong enough to block one's thinking and causes them to make very selfish mistakes." He explained to Leni. The girl looked at the ground and pondered the idea for a bit.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else? Maybe we should talk to him." Leni suggested.

"After what he tried to do? What if he attempts something like that again?"

"He's our friend. And you two are, like, the same person remember?" The two were silent as leaves swirled around them in the wind. They first appeared as a gentle white, but shifted to a deep red as it went passed them and went towards the palace a plume of smoke billowed out from below, followed by a couple explosions. Zamasu looked back at Leni and let out a breath of reluctance.

"I find the notion preposterous." He scoffed condescendingly. Leni looked down, sad over her mentor's statement. "However…" Leni perked up as the kai continued. "…your methods have gotten very fruitful results in the past. Your charisma is also very infectious." A hopeful smile formed on Leni's face as Zamasu elaborated the facts.

"So we'll talk to him?" She asked. Zamasu smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Just stay close to me in case he tries to attack you again. Now come." Leni followed Zamasu with a confident nod as they went towards the temple in search of Black. As the duo went into the center grounds, they saw the whole place was thrown into disarray. The ground was upheaved and stone tiles were scattered all over. The tea table in the center had been chopped in half, smoke coming from the burned splinters. And big black marks coated the walls where they were struck by ki blasts. Leni felt uneasy as she scooched closer to Zamasu. As they walked through the halls, they eventually reached Leni's room.

Leni swallowed a lump in her throat that formed at the sight of ash seeping under the doorway. She looked at Zamasu, who had a rather calm and supportive smile as he nodded. Leni gathered her courage and knocked at the door. "Black? It's us." She said in a soothing tone. They awaited a response, but were faced only with an ominous silence. "We know your upset, but, like, we want to help." Leni reassured. There was a slight break in the silence as the pair heard a whirr on the other side of the door.

"MOVE!" Zamasu yelled as he shoved Leni to the side as a pink energy blast shot through the door. Leni and Zamasu got up off the ground and looked through the newly made hole in the door to see Black with an outstretched arm and his hair spiked up and pink.

"That was a warning shot. Mortal." He spat, not even dignifying Leni with her name. Despite the aggressive response, Zamasu went inside the room and cleared his throat.

"Black. We know that you have adopted a sort of resentment to our apprentice. However, we only wish to make peace with you."

"Make peace?" Black scoffed in disgust. "You are even starting to sound like her. She's made you think like the very mortal menace we tried to correct." Leni drew closer to the pair, gathering her courage to stand up to Black.

"Well what's wrong with thinking like me? We aren't that different." She reasoned. Before either of them could react, Black lunged forward and knocked Zamasu away while grabbing Leni's throat and pinning her to a wall. His arm became enveloped in energy as he pointed it at her forehead. Leni choked as her assailant's grip tightened on her windpipe.

"THAT! That right there is why I despise you and all mortal kind. Your spoiled ignorance, thinking everything is simply yours to have!" Black snarled. "When your kin first entered the world you were given a small handful of gifts. Fire, wisdom, light, air, all of it. But rather than be humble and accept what you had you demanded more and did whatever you could in your barbaric power to get it!" Leni tried to worm her way out of Black's grip and continued talking.

"Like, that's what you did!"

"What makes you think I would commit the same crimes as your pitiful species?"

"Zamasu said that your teacher didn't like your views. So instead of doing things his way, you fought him and took his title as Supreme Kai, right?"

"I didn't FIGHT Gowasu. I MURDERED him!" Leni's eyes widened in shock at the confession. No one dared to talk as everyone let the words sink in. "And not just once, either. When I went to get Zamasu to join me, I killed his Gowasu as well." Leni's eyes drifted over to Zamasu and the kai nodded with a somber face, confirming Black's claim to be true.

"Why would you kill your teacher like that? Just because you didn't agree with each other doesn't mean he had to die."

"But he did. The ability to travel through space time is only allowed by a Supreme Kai." He explained. "You have no understanding of how one must work for their desires. To suffer through heartache and ridicule such as I have. My counterpart and I struggled to get the strength and stature needed to achieve our dream. Then you come along and out do us at every turn." As Black continued to rant, Zamasu and Leni began to piece together his true feelings and motives. "I try and eliminate a problem, you redirect it and make it useful. I take away, you give to others without wanting anything in return. I reject an idea that in every aspect presented sounds useless, and you…" Black's eyes filled with tears and his malicious aura started to fade along with his pink hair and gray eyes. "…You turn it into a divine work of art!"

"Black…" Leni whispered as Black let her go and dropped her to the ground.

"My hands are soaked with so much blood from so many people. Be they mortal or divine. Pure or tainted. And no amount of water can wash these stains away." Black lamented as the tears dripped down his cheeks. "Was your goal to humiliate me? To show how superior you are to me in everyway besides physical strength?" He spat. "Then congratulations. You've shown yourself to be a better Supreme Kai than I could ever be!" Black confessed as he broke down crying. Zamasu and Leni could only stand in place and stare. Mouths agape over the sudden burst of emotion

Leni drew closer towards Black as he sniffed. "I committed so many atrocities. I let my anger blind me. I'm a disgrace to kais everywhere." Zamasu looked over to Leni, who had a sorrow filled expression on her face. She took a deep breath as she knelt down beside Black.

"Black, I'm not going to dance around it. The things you and Zamasu did are totes unforgivable." Black's tears increased in intensity and even Zamasu looked down in shame. "But I'd be lying if I said that there weren't humans that have done something similar. The difference is that they didn't feel bad about what they did." She explained. "Do you feel bad about what you did? About the people you hurt?" Black wiped the tears from his eyes, only for new ones to form.

"Yes. And it hurts even more to think that we may have slain people like you in our rage." Black admitted. The next thing both Zamasus knew, Leni had Black wrapped in a tight hug.

"Then make up for what you did and do your best to fix that mistake." Black trembled in shock in amazement as he grabbed Leni's hands and sighed.

"But we hurt so many people. How can we atone for such a horrendous series of sins?" He asked. The trio were silent as they thought about Black's words. Then, an idea entered Zamasu's head and a hopeful smile crossed his face.

"The Super Dragon Balls." Leni and Black looked up as Zamasu continued. "We can use them to restore everything Black and I ever destroyed. A fresh start for everyone, not just us." Leni blinked and a joyful expression followed.

"Really!? YAYYYY!" She squealed. Black looked at the Time Ring in his hand and chuckled nervously.

"We've been using those orbs to fix every single problem and get us every desire we want fulfilled. If anything we are becoming too dependent on their power." Black reasoned as he stood up. "If this is our plan. I suggest we go now and do it quickly." The other two nodded and grabbed onto to Black. "Hold on. We're going to make a wish." With that claim, a light enveloped the three and they were whisked away into the unknown. After a little bit, the lights dimmed and the group were in the midst of deep space.

"The power we helped you harness should allow you to retain your ability to breathe. Even in deep space." Zamasu explained. Leni was captivated by the endless sea of stars before her.

"It's so pretty. Like its night time all the time."

"Indeed. Now if we were correct in our exit, the Super Dragon Balls should be right…" Zamasu trailed off as he turned around. "…behind us." Indeed he was right, all seven orbs were clustered together. But that wasn't all they found. In front of all the orbs, was another group of three people. One of them was Vegeta. The others were a man who looked like Black but with an orange gi and a blue belt. Lastly, there was a short man who looked like Zamasu but with a blue and red outfit, pinkish purple skin, and yellow earrings. Black gasped in surprise but put on a brave face regardless.

"So, we meet once again… Goku."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I figured it's better than nothing and the rest of this little reunion would be better suited coupled with the next chapter.**_

 _ **But wow. 1 step forward and 3 steps back eh? Not only is Vegeta back, but now Goku and even Shin (aka Supreme Kai of U7) are here. Will Leni's kindness and way of words see them through this without bloodshed? Will the Zamasus be able to correct their mistake? And most importantly, who will get The Super Dragon Balls?**_

 _ **Find out next time...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_"Ah, a nice peaceful evening just gazing upon alternate timelines and universes. I'd take a look at Undertale clusters... But I'd probably be in my best interest to stay clear of their inhabitants until things simmer down. Especially with that Deltarune universe that was recently brought to light."_**

 _"Excuse me, is this a bad time?"_

 ** _"Whis? What are you doing here?"_**

 _"I've been keeping tabs on this alternate timeline where Zamasu and Black seem to be on a path of redemption thanks to a kind hearted girl. But I seemed to have lost track of it. Would you care to assist me?"_

 ** _"Oh, sure. I know which timeline you're talking about. I still have the viewing mirror here somewhere..."_**

 _"My, my. That thing is incredibly dusty!"_

 ***PFFOOO* " _Yeah. I haven't been paying attention to what's been going on for a while... Going to have to rewind a bit to see what I missed."_**

 _"Take your time. I waited quite a while. As did several other people..."_

 ** _"Oh yeah that reminds me, one thing before we start... If you remember correctly, the saiyans are joined by The Supreme Kai of their universe. But I am NOT just going to call him Supreme Kai and leave it at that. Goku and Vegeta will call him that, but Kai's have actual names (like Zamasu and Gowasu). Therefore, out of proper respect for him as a character, I will have him referred to by his real name. Which has been established back in the Buu saga of Z as... Shin. ** _So, Shin=Supreme Kai. Now you know."_**_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wrath vs Passion. Flames collide.

"Great… Their here. This is just perfect." Vegeta spat in disgust. His associates seemed both surprised and confused at the appearance of Leni and the Zamasus. The man that looked like Black floated forward and started to stare at Leni. The intent gaze put Leni into a further state of unease. After what seemed like a good 30 seconds, the man turned to Vegeta and spoke.

"Teenage girl with blonde hair? A white and green outfit? Vegeta, is that Zamasu's new apprentice?" He asked. Vegeta scowled and nodded.

"Yes, that's her alright." The man looked a little disappointed with the answer.

"Based off the story you told us, I thought her energy would have been stronger."

"It's her technique that makes her dangerous. Don't let your guard down!" Vegeta snapped. Leni tilted her head in confusion and floated towards her mentors.

"Like, I remember the Vegtable guy…"

"MY NAME IS VEGETA, YOU TWIT!" The saiyan prince roared I anger. After recovering from her shock, Leni continued with her question.

"…but who are the other 2 guys with him?" She asked. Black cleared his throat and raised an arm, pointing at his lookalike.

"That man is the original Son Goku. As well as the original owner of this body." He explained as he put his other hand on his chest, referring to himself. His pointed finger then shifted over to the short man with the pink skin. "That other fellow is also a Supreme Kai. More specifically, the Supreme Kai from the seventh universe. His name is Shin." Black explained. Both Gokus looked at each other, death glares were traded as they silently tried to gauge and compare their strength. Eventually, Zamasu spoke up.

"It would be 1 thing to simply come and challenge us, but the location gives me the impression you were hoping we wouldn't be here. So what is your goal?" He questioned. Shin furrowed his brow and floated forward.

"Simple. We decided to use The Super Dragon Balls to restore the world." The kai spat. In response, Leni let out a sigh off relief.

"Phew. For a second I thought we would need to fight or something." She commented hopefully. Her comment was met with a few awkward glances. Leni raised an eyebrow as she noticed everyone staring at her. "What? Isn't that what we came here to do?" She asked her allies. Zamasu and Black shared a nervous glance and turned to the saiyans and the other kai.

"Please. Pardon us for a moment." The pair pulled Leni aside and started to talk to her in private. "Leni, I don't believe that this is a particular situation we can talk our way out of." Zamasu stated wistfully.

"But why not? They sound like they want the exact same thing we do?"

"To an extent, yes, Leni. However, they also have a grudge against us for our past actions. If we were to let THEM make that wish…" Black started to explain. Leni's eyes widened and she gasped as she connected the dots. "Exactly. And they won't listen to reason either. We won't kill them, but we do have to incapacitate them." Leni sighed in defeat knowing that things were not up for negotiation. The trio turned to their rivals and resumed conversation.

"As always, your presence disturbs our plans of utopia. That being said, I feel this conflict has gone on far enough for you as it has for us." Zamasu reasoned. A small, oddly calm grin formed on his face. "So how about we settle this in the ring of honor?" The offer seemed to confuse Goku and catch him off guard.

"Ring of honor? What are you talking about?" Black chuckled in response to the question.

"One last battle. No running away and no more cheap tricks. We'd settle things in a clash that will be etched into history. How would you mortals put it; winner takes all?" Black explained. There was a small silence until eventually Vegeta chuckled.

"So not only do we get to undo your destruction, but I can obliterate you with my own two hands. Is that it?" The Zamasus nodded in response to the saiyan prince's question. Vegeta laughed. "Well then, I accept your proposal." Vegeta growled and turned Super Saiyan Blue. A fierce aura surrounded him as he got into a battle stance and locked his sights on his targets. Shin put up his arms and grunted in determination.

"Stand together everyone. If we fight as one, we can triumph." Shin remarked, trying to raise his friends' spirits. Goku's eyes widened as he looked at Shin in amazement.

"Wait, Supreme Kai, YOU want to fight too? Those 2 are way out of your league!" He warned. Shin turned to Goku, looking very displeased.

"I haven't just been sitting around doing nothing, Goku. Besides, Zamasu is actually right about one thing." He turned to the green supreme kai and felt disgusted as he chose his next words. "Despite his destruction, he actually has the right idea about taking action. As The Supreme Kai of Universe 7, I can't just sit idly by well my people are in danger!" He lectured, even if he almost vomited having to compare himself to Zamasu. The other kai, however, was rather pleased with the speech and clapped.

"Well put, my fellow kai. Though I doubt that an extra pair of fists will secure victory." Without any further chatter, both Gokus transformed as well with blue and pink hair respectively. Black's eyes quickly darted to Leni and he sighed.

"Leni… We know how much you detest violence. So if you choose not to fight, we understand." Leni looked down and weighed her options. Knowing very well what could happen if she wasn't careful. Eventually, she took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"Thanks for the offer, but like, I refuse to just ditch you two. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you to fight a battle where you could get killed?" She asked as she stood beside her mentors. The pair smiled in pride seeing how far Leni had come since they first met.

"Your bravery is admirable. But stay focused on Shin. The saiyans are far too strong for your current strength." Zamasu instructed. With a single nod, Leni looked dead on at Shin and the kai glared back at her. The atmosphere grew tense as both sides prepared for their battle. After a few seconds, Goku let out a battle cry as he charged forward towards Zamasu. The kai lifted his arms and prepared to block the incoming strike, but was suddenly stopped when Black flew in front of them with a single outstretched arm and his transformed state having faded.

"Wait!" He commanded. On instinct, Goku stopped in confusion and stared at his copy. "If we fight here, then none of us can get our wishes granted." He explained. Goku looked at Black and back at the orbs and rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Hate to admit it, but you have a point. How about we move this fight somewhere else?" He reasoned.

"Gladly, Goku. And I know just the place too." Black smirked as he continued. "The Universe 10 world of the kais. Where this whole conflict began." Black offered a hand to his adversary and used his other to grab Zamasu. "Come now, Goku. We'll finish this today." He promised. Hesitantly, Goku reached for his doppelganger's had and hesitated for a second before grabbing it. Vegeta and Shin glanced at eachother as they joined in, with all six of them forming a circle. In an instant, a light engulfed them and they were back at the world of the kais. The wind blowing peacefully along the lush green plains and the yellow sky shining overhead.

"Rather nostalgic isn't it?" Black asked Goku. "How long has it been since we had our first duel here?" Goku let out a deep breath and glared at the impostor.

"For me it's been about 3 weeks. How long has it been for you?"

"For me it's been years. Yet I still remember that day like it was yesterday. You may have bested me before, but this time…" Black turned to Goku and turned Rosé once again. "I will emerge victorious." In response, the saiyans turned Blue and got into a battle stance.

"In your dreams. It's time that we finish this!" He shouted. In an instant, Goku dashed towards Black and began to engage him in a furious battle. Punch after punch, his pace got faster and Black started to exchange his own blows as well. Vegeta opened up his assault by pelting Zamasu with a flurry of blasts. Zamasu didn't care as he either slapped them away or took them head on, charging at Vegeta with a single fist striking him in the cheek. In a few short seconds, all 4 of them were caught in a fierce battle that caused various shockwaves through the atmosphere whenever the fighters clashed.

Shin ignored it and looked at Leni with a fiery glare. "Prepare yourself." He asserted. However, Leni ignored him as her gaze was fixated on the battle overhead. Shin raised an eyebrow in confusion over the lack of focus. "Hey, over here!" Leni looked towards Shin with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, sorry. I just like watching them fly around. The way they have those colors around them reminds them of my little sister's ribbon dancing." Leni explained. Shin looked up at the sky skeptically. As he watched the auras of his friends and enemies swirl about, his expression softened as he started to see the hidden beauty Leni described. Cautiously, Shin looked at Leni and coughed.

"Are you going to attack at all?"

"I want you to start. I fight to defend myself and others. Not to hurt people mindlessly." Leni explained. Shin blinked, astounded by the retort.

"You aren't evil at all, are you?" He asked dumbfounded. Leni shook her head vigorously in response. Shin looked down at his feet and thought for a moment. He pondered the situation and how to approach it effectively. "Leni, correct? Do you know what Zamasu and Black have done? The people they hurt?" Leni nodded in response to the kai's question. "Then how could you possibly side with them after knowing the foul deeds they committed?" Leni took a deep breath and responded.

"Because even though they did really bad things, things that can't possibly be forgiven, he feels bad about what he's done. He wants to fix it and get a second chance, that's what counts. And since death can be undone in this world, then like, why not help him make things right?" She reasoned. Shin was about to respond when he heard Vegeta scream in pain from a fierce blow from Zamasu. The scene jogging memories from Vegeta's past of once being a violent murderer to the present day of a noble hero, willing to sacrifice his life if needed. Defeated, Shin let out a heavy sigh and glanced back at Leni.

"I suppose your words have some weight. And you don't seem to have any malice in your heart, whatever your intentions with The Dragon Balls may be." Leni smiled in response to his words. "However, I can't afford to be so lenient here. If Zamasu and Black are trying to deceive us all, then it could be catastrophic. If you think they deserve that second chance, then you 3 need to fight for it!" He asserted. Leni's expression grew determined as she bent her knees and prepared for the inevitable strikes.

Shin's attacks came fierce, one after the other. Leni remained calm under the pressure as she either side stepped or blocked the punches and kicks. After a couple attacks, Shin tried to perform a spin kick to the side of Leni's head. In response, Leni gripped it and her white aura flared up as she flung Shin around onto the ground. The force caused the kai to bounce and suffer a lot of pain from the shock of the impact. Shin groaned as he got up and started to punch Leni in the face, but she blocked it and forced her palm forward and struck him in the nose. Shin struggled as he got up and started to think to himself. 'Her technique and defense are well refined. If I charge in without a plan, I stand no chance. And even then, she seems like she could adapt to a change in approach quickly.' He reasoned mentally. 'Plus that aura. It's just like Gohan's. Zamasu must have done the ritual to unlock her hidden potential. But she is just a human adolescent, how could she have so much?'

Shin gave a small smile as he got back on his feet. "You have a lot of talent. I feel if we met under different circumstances, we could have grown to be great friends." He reasoned.

"Yeah, me too." Leni agreed.

"HEADS UP!" A voice called out without any warning. Leni and Shin turned and saw Goku charging forward at high speed. Leni didn't have any time to react as Goku gave her a fierce blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Goku then followed up with 3 more swings, 2 of which Leni managed to block. The third however, got her in the chin and she stumbled backward, falling on her butt. Shin was just as surprised as Leni was over the event.

"Goku, I wasn't in need of any help."

"Sorry, Supreme Kai. But her energy and style were so interesting. Not to mention Vegeta's story. I couldn't help myself, I had to see how strong this girl is first hand." Goku explained.

"BARBARIC SAVAGE!" Black roared as he came down and tried to strike Goku overhead with a kick. Goku blocked the strike and caused a crater to form beneath him. "You have some nerve just attacking my apprentice out of nowhere like that!" He scolded angrily. Goku snarled in response.

"You have no right to complain about things like that after what you did!" He snarked. Black scoffed and reeled his leg back, flinging Goku behind him. Black landed on the ground and cupped his hands together as he gathered energy.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouted as he thrusted his arms forward. A pink beam of energy sent Goku flying back across the horizon and out of sight. Saftisfied with the distance between them, Black went over to Leni and helped her up, floating away from Shin. The young kai was a little surprised over how Black had ignored him and focused on Leni. As the pair floated away towards the lone tree, they heard Vegeta screaming and flying off into the temple headfirst. The resulting crash caused a portion of the walls to collapse into dust. Zamsu drew close and was about to continue pursuing Vegeta until he saw his comrades lying below the tree. Nervous, he descended towards them and rushed to their side.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"That cursed Goku caught Leni by surprise. His thirst for battle knows no limits." Black explained. Leni groaned as she tried to get up.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" She asked nervously. Black shook his head in response.

"No. Despite my distaste for him, I will admit that his tenacity is something to be admired. Even if I had used my full power, he would still have survived."

"That's good. No one needs to die here." Leni sighed in relief. Just then, she coughed into her hand and felt something trickle inside of it. She looked into her palm and everyone gasped at the sight of blood. The crimson fluid was also hanging from the corner of her lip as well. Zamasu felt himself trembling as he saw his dear apprentice wounded in such a way. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Black…" His other self turned to look at him. "The time has come. We can stall no longer." Black's eyes widened in shock and Leni tilted her head in confusion as she did not know what they were talking about.

"Zamasu. If we do that, it could cost you your immortality."

"It does not change the fact that you and Leni can still be struck down. We must make this sacrifice to protect our dreams and all we hold dear." The supreme kai explained. Black grunted in defeat as he realized there was no other option. Leni still felt uneasy with their conversation.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" She asked nervously. The pair turned to Leni and Zamasu sighed.

"Leni, the truth is that Black and I have been hiding a secret weapon. A trump card that grants immense power, but the blade cuts both ways. We didn't use it because the risk outweighed the reward. But now… that has changed." He explained. Leni hesitated before answering.

"…Should I do anything to help?" She asked nervously.

"You can assist by providing a diversion. Fire a single blast of Ki at Shin." Black instructed. Leni gave a small smile as she raised her arm upward.

"OK, I can do that." Leni focused her energy into a small light blue orb that expanded to the size of her whole hand. As she did so, Zamasu and Black did the same with red and purple orbs. After a few seconds of buildup, all 3 of them fired at Shin. Shin saw the blasts heading for him, and soon all 3 merged into a single giant ball of fiery light. He gasped in horror as it drew closer and raised his arm up to hopelessly try and protect himself. However, before the attack made contact Goku reappeared and caught the blast in his hands. The warrior groaned as he strained himself trying to force it away. In no time at all, Vegeta got up from underneath the rubble of the temple and saw the struggle in the distance.

"Careless fool." He muttered to himself as he flew over and stepped behind Goku. He reeled his arms back and gathered his energy into a crackling purple energy. "Galick Gun, FIRE!" Vegeta screamed as he shot a beam against the orb and pushed it into the sky. Eventually, it proceeded to explode in a large cloud of smoke. The smoke eclipsed the whole sky ad shrouded the area in darkness. Both saiyans panted in exhaustion once the dust settled.

"Supreme Kai, are you OK?" Goku asked concerned for his peer's well being.

"I'm fine, Goku. Thanks for the help. I guess I let my guard down." Vegeta scoffed at Shin's apology.

"If you want to help, you can't be so klutzy in a fight." The prince scolded. Before any of them could continue, a shining green light caught their attention. They turned to their side and saw Zamasu and Black emitting the light and floating off of the ground.

"What is going on?" Goku looked closer at them and gasped in shock once he realized what happened. "Guys, their earrings…" Vegeta growled once connected the dots.

"Those cowards… They weren't trying to kill The Supreme Kai, they were just stalling for time!" He spat enraged. Zamasu and Black soon connected with each other and their bodies melded into a single mass as the light grew brighter. Seconds passed and the light started to shape into a single body, still obscured by the aura. From within, a voice spoke out to everyone.

 _"My form is justice... My form... is hope. Though the darkness surrounds all of us at times, light and good shall always endure. I am but one of the heroes that shall save this blighted world. And my name..."_ The light faded and revealed what appeared to be Zamasu. His clothes had morphed to what seemed to be his own garments, but with Goku Black's red and black color scheme. His white hair had also adopted the spiked form of Black's Rosé form. He gave a confident grin as the light fully dissipated and he emitted a white aura with traces of rainbow colors amongst it.

" _…Is Zamasu."_

* * *

 _ **"Oh, the action. The intensity. The heart! How will this all end with the saiyans' insane tenacity and the Zamasus having joined together? Who will get the wish from the Super Dragon Balls? Will the story continue with all joined together, or will it be reset before the heartache? _ **Find out...next time..."**_**_

 _ _"Hm. Strange that I'm actually rooting for Zamasu and that Leni girl here..."__

 ** _ _"I know right? Super bizarre."__**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Now where is it. I know I had the scroll for this timeline somewhere._**

 _777, I have received your invitation._

 ** _Ah, Top: Leader of The Pride Troopers. So glad you could come._**

 _So, this timeline you spoke of, it contains warriors of that fight for different causes that both believe they are in the right?_

 ** _Yes, their perception is caught in a fierce gray cloud and I have been neglecting to tell everyone of this story for quite a while._**

 _Well then, I suppose they honorable thing is to try and tell the full story people have been waiting for._

 ** _Indeed. But I figured I'd spice things up and suggest something else as well._**

 _That being?_

 _ **I thought of some music ideas the viewers could listen to while reading. I obviously didn't compose any of the tracks I am suggesting, so all credit goes to the composers. I'll limit spoilers by giving you context clues on where they should be played. So open up Youtube and play these songs at the corresponding moments...**_

 _ **The start: Inescapable fear (Dragon Ball Super)**_

 _ **Vegeta's moment: Vegeta's theme slowed to 0.75 (Dragon Ball Fighterz)**_

 _ **Zamasu vs the saiyans: No more (Dragon Ball Super)**_

 _ **The sad part (You WILL know when to play this one): Magic by Candlelight slowed to 0.5 (Loud House fans will recognize this tune.)**_

 _ **Well... Let's do this.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Vegeta's unyielding fury! A cause worth dying for!

Everyone was silent as they gazed in awe at Zamasu. The ashen haired kai floated above them with a confident smirk. Goku clenched his fists in anger and disbelief. "I knew The Potara were powerful, but his energy is just insane." He growled. Leni, however, couldn't comprehend what had occurred with her teachers.

"Wait, like, where did Black go?" She asked confused. Zamasu chuckled and retained his smile as he turned to the girl.

"Black and I are one in the same. To put it in terms you can understand, our earrings magically combined our bodies and amplified our strength." Zamasu explained bluntly. He turned to his adversaries and shot them a menacing glare. "Surely, you all can sense my immense power. Fighting is futile against my divine strength. Which is why I shall offer you one last chance to surrender and leave me to my own devices in peace." He offered in a slightly condescending manner. Goku and his comrades looked up at Zamasu with rebellious expressions. Shin took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Okay, so we know he's stronger now because of their fusion. But it shouldn't be too much if we just stay calm and…" Before Shin could finish, Vegeta let out a furious shout and his aura flared up as he charged at Zamasu. "Vegeta, no!" Shin cried in horror as he knew the outcome that was about to unfold. Zamasu scoffed and stretched his arms out to his sides. An intricate white halo formed behind him and started to crackle with purple, electric energy. Vegeta didn't notice as his anger blinded him.

"ZAMASU! YOU'RE DEAD!" The prince growled as he prepared to punch the kai in the face. Unfortunately, he never got the chance as the energy surrounding Zamasu discharged and blasted him to the ground again. A thick cloud of black smoke formed from the impact as Vegeta fell down and his blue aura faded and his hair returned to his original black pigment. Leni couldn't help but wince at the sight as Goku tried to help his friend up. Zamasu sighed and crossed his arms.

"A pity that you still deny the inevitable outcome. Yet you're determination and resilience are worthy of my praise. Minimal as it may be." The kai lamented. Vegeta could only snarl in response.

"You cocky… heartless… freak. I won't rest until you're dead." Vegeta vowed in anger. Leni felt uncomfortable with the hostility in the air as she bit her lip. Eventually, she found the strength to speak.

"Stop. We don't need to fight each other if we both want peace."

"Shut your mouth, you frail little bimbo! You're just a pawn in his schemes!" The saiyan spat in a fit of anger. Leni whimpered and her eyes flooded with tears. Zamasu could only gawk at his apprentice as she began to cry. His hands started to tremble and he soon clenched them into fists.

"You, arrogant little worm, have just sealed your fate for your disrespect towards an innocent soul." Zamasu hissed as he raised his arm upward with his index and middle fingers sticking outward. "I tried to follow her example and show compassion and mercy. I gave you opportunities to surrender so we could meet each other halfway." A small cluster of bright orange energy started to gather at his finger tips. "But in the end, you still show contempt and arrogance. For that, you will perish." The light at Zamasu's fingertips started to grow bigger and bigger, taking the form of a small sun.

"Holy Wrath, SMITE THE WICKED!" In a ferocious roar, Zamasu hurled the massive projectile at his enemies. Goku and Shin reacted by firing waves of energy in an effort to push it back. The beams collided with the firey orb and slowly started to push it back. Vegeta snarled as turned blue again and started to fire a beam of his own as well. As the colors flared in front of her, Leni was overcome with stress and unsure of whether to push the orb towards Goku's group or push it off course from both sides. She could only glance in different directions while sweating as the ball of fire reached Zamasu and engulfed him.

He screamed as the orb burned him and exploded in a thick black cloud that flooded the sky. The light around them all was diminished heavily by the shade of the smog. The smoke dissipated around Zamasu and he groaned slightly in pain. Leni couldn't help but shriek in horror when she saw Zamasu. "Zamasu… Your face." Zamasu heard Leni's cry and slowly raised his hand to his face. He felt something uncharacteristically soft, and inspected his fingers to find a sort of purple slime oozing from him. He let out a small gasp at the sight of it. Shin, realizing what the display meant, let out a small cheer as his face lit up.

"Goku, Vegeta, look! His body seems to be having trouble regenerating. This could be our chance to win!" He hollered. Goku smirked as the battle started to go their way.

"Alright, then let's fight fire with fire." Goku instantly turned towards Leni and Zamasu and put his hands up to his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!" In an instant, a giant burning light erupted from Goku and blinded Leni and the supreme kai. Leni let out a cry of shock and pain.

"AH! I'M BLIND!" She shrieked. Goku took the opportunity to turn towards Shin and held out his hand.

"Supreme Kai, can we borrow your Potara?" Goku asked politely. Vegeta could only look on in horror as Shin took off his earrings and handed them to Goku. The Saiyan put one of them on and handed the other to Vegeta. "Come on, Vegeta. If we fuse, we'll take them down for sure." Goku reasoned. Vegeta looked at the small piece of jewelry for a moment, weighing his options carefully. Eventually, with a fierce growl, he slapped Goku's hand as sent the earring flying over the horizon. "Vegeta, what the hell was that for?"

"Kakarot, I refuse to fuse with you to fight this miserable scum." Vegeta snarled furiously. Shin was speechless over Vegeta's reckless choice, unable to make a sound as he and Goku erupted into an argument.

"But Vegeta, the only way we can beat Zamasu is if we work together."

"I didn't say I wanted to fight him alone. I want to fight him as myself." Vegeta took a deep breath as Goku stood patiently waiting for an explanation. "The things Zamasu did are unforgivable. He destroyed The Earth, humiliated me beyond belief, and slaughtered thousands upon thousands of people." Vegeta' blue aura flared up as he kept talking. "But worst of all, he killed my family. Trunks, Bulma, and even my unborn child." Vegeta spat. Goku reeled back from the shock of Vegeta's confession.

"Wait, Bulma was…?"

"That's why I refuse to let this son of a bitch die from anything else but my own two hands. It has to be me. Not you, not a fusion, ME!" At this point, Zamasu and Leni recovered from their blindness and saw Vegeta standing stoically before them. "Do you hear that, Zamasu? I, Prince Vegeta, will make… you… SUFFER!" In a furious roar, the saiyan's energy sky rocketed and a bright blue light flooded the land. Vegeta's hair turned an even darker, deeper shade of blue. And his eyes became incredibly dilated. "Kakarot… Help if you wish, but stay the hell out of my way." Vegeta commanded. After Goku let his comrade's speech sink in, he gave a sly smirk.

"So that's your fight? Well then, I might as well go all in too." Goku bent his knees and his energy began to shoot up as well. "KAIOKEN!" In a sudden burst, a second red aura surrounded him and his blue one. Its height reached all the way up into the sky. Goku glared at Zamasu fiercely. "No more warming up. All of this ends here and now!" The saiyan vowed. Zamasu stared at his enemies for a moment before glancing back at Leni, who hadn't moved a single muscle during the scuffle. Eventually, Zamasu started to chuckle before breaking into full on laughter.

"So you noticed my vulnerability and intend to strike me down with pure power alone? Well just because I can be harmed does not mean I will surrender. How would you mortals refer to this situation? 'Do or die'?" Zamasu asked. "Well then, for the sake of my apprentice… Nay, my friend, and all of our hopes and dreams… I will do. Or DIE trying!" In a single intense sonic boom, all three of them dashed forward and collided in a flurry of punches and kicks. Zamasu tried using his ki as a blade to slice at the saiyans, but they were too fast as they started overwhelming him and pushing him back. Goku and Vegeta were relentless as they unleashed strike after strike upon Zamasu.

Zamasu growled as he fired a giant wave of violet energy at the pair. Vegeta growled as he raised an arm forward. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A large ball of blue light formed in his palm and shot forward, blocking Zamasu's attack. As the two blasts clashed, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Zamasu.

"Heads up!" Goku shouted as he spun around and delivered a powerful kick to Zamasu's lower back. An audible snap was heard as Zamasu fell down to the ground. The impact created a large brown crater below him. The kai struggled to get back up, but couldn't.

"I can feel my body healing. But it's not fast enough. I'm defenseless." He muttered as he strained himself in a vain attempt to move. Goku and Vegeta saw the opportunity and landed several feet away.

"No more games, Zamasu. We end this once and for all!" Vegeta raised his arms as a powerful, yellow, electric energy built up in his palms. "Kakarot, full power! FINAL…" Goku bent his legs and cupped his hands together as a mass of ki started to gather.

"KA. ME. HA. ME…"

" **HAAAAAA!"** In a furious roar, both saiyans fired beams that merged together into a blue column of light with strings of yellow flowing around it. Zamasu could only watch in silence as the beam approached him at an incredible velocity.

'So I have been bested?' He thought to himself. 'Perhaps, I can take solace knowing that my rampage will still be undone and that Leni might be spared.' Zamasu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, awaiting his demise with dignity.

…

But the blast never hit him. Before it could, Zamasu felt a sudden jolt of force push him to the side, and his eyes snapped open in time to see Leni move him out of the attacks way. He gasped in horror as Leni was then in turn consumed by the beam and blasted away by its full force. A large cloud of smoke soon flooded the land for a couple seconds. Goku and Vegeta panted in exhaustion as their energy left them rapidly. Goku groaned in pain as he got down on a single knee. "Vegeta… Did we get him?" He asked.

Vegeta squinted as he tried to see through the dust. He saw Zamasu slowly get up in the distance and he growled. "No… we missed. Dammit." He cursed. Shin could only watch in horror as he saw Goku and Vegeta were on the edge of collapse.

"They used all of their energy to try and finish him off in a single attack. But Leni ruined their plan and now they're completely drained." He whimpered as beads of sweat flowed down from his forehead. All three of them could only watch as Zamasu stared at them all for a moment. His ears were ringing from the shock of the ordeal. Eventually, Zamasu turned towards the long crater that came from the beam, walking towards the end of it. Slowly, his pace sped up to a jog, then a run, and finally a full on sprint.

"LENI!" Zamasu shouted in desperation. Eventually, he spotted Leni lying in the ditch. Zamasu felt a pit form in his stomach as he saw his apprentice covered in burns. Her clothes tattered, torn, and stained red with her blood. He ran down to her and cradled Leni in his arms. "Leni, speak to me!" He demanded. Leni coughed and barely managed to open her eyes.

"Zamasu…?"

"Oh, thank heavens! Hold on, Leni. You'll be okay." Zamasu promised, knowing deep down the truth was far from pleasant.

"Zamasu, I want to tell you something." Leni whispered faintly. Zamasu looked at the girl as she began to speak. "Sometimes justice, like, doesn't work. But you know what works for me?" Leni asked as a smile formed on her face. "Love. It makes the world go round, and helps people go on when they can't get justice. It's all you really need…love." Leni whimpered as her eyes shut and her breathing slowed.

Zamasu felt a chill come over him as he felt his apprentice's energy fading more and more.

…

Eventually, it faded. And Leni Loud had died.

* * *

 _ **I...forgot how hard this was.**_

 _..._

 ** _Top, are you crying?_**

 _Yes. That hero gave her life for what she believed in. Curse that Goku for taking her life!_

 ** _Hey, I hate Goku too. But this isn't a simple problem you can place blame for... However, this tale is not over yet. I will try to bring up the rest of this story soon. Sorry for the long wait everyone._**


	12. Chapter 12

_hey there, all you readers out there. names sans. sans the skeleton. yes, i'm that guy, from that_ _game. i bet you're wondering where the author is. well_ , _having to write down such a heartbreaking moment from last time got him in a bit of... let's call it the dumps. so he asked me to do his job for him today. normally, i'd just sit around at home, but I owe him a favor._

 _so this is the final part of the story. it's short, but should wrap up everything pretty nicely. he also had some suggested songs paired with hint cues, so i guess i'll share them._

 _the start of the chapter: crushing defeat (dragon ball super)_

 _zamasu's sorrow: final hope (dragon ball super)_

 _remembering a friend: memory (undertale)_

 _welp, that should be all for now. enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 11: The divine war's end. Blood, tears, and wishes.

Zamasu could do little more than stand over the body of his deceased friend. Her final words echoing in his mind endlessly. His hands felt cold as he still held her lifeless body in his arms. Zamasu eventually found the strength to lower Leni's body to the ground and gently set her down. All the while Goku, Vegeta, and Shin observed their enemy with caution. "So his teammate threw their life away protecting him? Great. I knew I should have killed her from the start." Vegeta growled in frustration. Before anyone could respond to his dark comment, Zamasu's energy burst in a violet aura around him. The wind howled as the three raised their arms in response.

"Brace yourselves, guys! I think we pissed him off." Goku warned as the storm around them grew more and more violent. However, as soon as Zamasu's energy started to reach it's highest, Goku flinched as he felt something peculiar. "Wait, hold on a second…" Zamasu's aura started to slowly shrink down and fade, becoming eerily calm. "He's…suppressing his power." He stated in bewilderment. Eventually, Zamasu's energy vanished entirely and they trembled for a second as they got on their knees. In the distance their body seemed to bob slightly up and down. Shin squinted and tried to make out what he was doing.

"Is Zamasu… crying?" He asked surprised. Goku blinked in confusion before taking a few steps forward.

"Vegeta, Supreme Kai, stay back while I go talk to him." He instructed. Vegeta and Shin were taken by surprise by Goku's request.

"Talk to him? SERIOUSLY!?"

"Goku, what if this is some sort of trap?" Shin asked nervously. Goku grinned as he raised his fingers to his forehead and prepared to use Instant Transmission.

"If it is, then you take Vegeta and run." With that, Goku instantly teleported a few feet from Zamasu. The kai was indeed crying as Goku saw a few tears fall to the ground and stain the soil below him. "Zamasu… Are you…?"

"I concede." Zamasu interrupted before Goku could finish. The saiyan adopted a confused expression as he had trouble processing Zamasu's statement.

"Concede? What does that mean?"

"It means I surrender. You win our battle. I have no interest in fighting if the cause of my survival detested it so." Zamasu explained. He looked at Leni once more and wiped away his tears. "This girl had a family. She loved every single one of them, and they loved her. But now she's gone, and they will never see her again." He lamented. Goku was silent as Zamasu continued. "It may have been your attack that took her life, but I brought her into this battle. Her death is my fault and she did not deserve an end like this." Goku couldn't help but feel amazed by Zamasu's sudden change of heart.

"You really cared about her that much?"

"…She was the nicest mortal I ever met. She was so pure hearted and compassionate. But I robbed the world of her light. What have I done?" Zamsu cried. As he sobbed, he felt Goku's hand touch his shoulder and the saiyan let out a sigh, empathizing with his adversary a little.

"I know what it's like to lose someone close, Zamasu. That pain is the worst." Zamasu stopped his crying and paused.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that I was the cause of her demise. I would do anything to give her back the time that was cut short." He confessed. Goku pondered Zamasu's request and an idea occurred to him.

"Anything huh? Well, maybe there is something we can do…" Goku turned around and called out to his friends. "Hey Vegeta, Supreme Kai, change of plans." The other saiyan and the kai glanced up at Goku in confusion. "It might be a little crazy… but trust me." Goku gave a confident smile.

" **…It oughta set things right."**

…

Leni's eyes snapped open and she shot up gasping for air in a panic. After a few seconds, Leni looked around and calmed down as she noticed her surroundings. The familiar light blue walls and carpet stuck out the most. "I'm back home in my room?" She asked in confusion. She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was no longer in her white gi, but her seafoam green nightgown. "What happened to all the angels? Was it just a dream?" She questioned as she scratched her head. The memories of Zamasu and her time with them still in her mind. Before she could question the matter further, she noticed a brown box with a note tied to it on her nightstand.

Without saying a word, she pulled off the note and began to read it.

 _"My dear apprentice, if you are reading this, it means the dragon granted my wish successfully. You had sacrificed your very life to protect me from our enemies, but I had lost the will to carry on with the mission at hand. Thankfully, Goku and his allies found enough mercy in their hearts to help me. I wished you, and all who had fallen by my hands back to life. Though I sent you back to a point before you were summoned, so while you may remember our adventures, the power you had gathered under my tutelage is gone."_ Leni couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment upon reading the explanation. None the less, she continued.

 _"I also wished for the removal of my immortality. I feel that after realizing my sins, I did not deserve such a gift. In fact, I have gone with Goku back to his time, so I may atone for those sins. Chances are we may never meet again. Although, I have left behind a small token for you to remember me by. May divine light forever shine on you. Your teacher and friend, Zamasu."_ Leni glanced at the box and opened it slowly. She couldn't help but find a few tears form in her eyes as she saw what was inside.

"Leni! Are you literally still asleep?" A voice called from beyond the bedroom door. Leni recognized the voice as her older sister, Lori and responded.

"Don't worry, Lori. I just need to get dressed. In a few minutes, Leni quickly got into her usual attire. She was about to put on her regular red hoop earrings, when she paused for a moment. She glanced at the box and smiled once again. On the other side of the door, Lori grew impatient with her sister and decided to come in.

"Come on, Leni. We're supposed to go to the mall today." She whined as she opened the door just as Leni finished putting on some earrings.

"Ok, I'm ready." As Leni started walking out the door, Lori grabbed her by the collar of her dress.

"Hold on, time out." Lori examined Leni and saw an interesting pair of green pearl earrings dangling from her ears. "Where did you get those?" She asked curiously. Leni could only give a sly smile before she answered.

"They were a gift from a friend."

* * *

 _hey would you look at that? a happy ending for leni. good for her. i as for what happened to zamasu... 777 mentioned something about an epilouge chapter that he might upload in the future. but if he suffers burnout and never gets around to it, he said he'd be happy with just this._

 _i better get going. fingers crossed for a smash invite in the mail._

 _..._

 _just kidding. the kid is a better pick than me._


	13. Epilouge

**For so long, I had procrastinated with this story. But now the time is nigh for me to finish it.**

 **This is the epilogue to this long tale of love and hope. More specifically, what became of Zamasu after surrendering and undoing his destruction. Let's not waste any more time and send this tale off with a smile.**

* * *

Epilouge: Zamasu's atonement. The final curtain call.

"…And that is how I have come to all of you now." Zamasu stated as he had just finished telling the story to Gowasu, Beerus, and Whis. Goku and Shin stood behind Zamasu as an eerie breeze blew threw the realm of the kais. Beerus growled in anger and walked up to Zamasu, pressing directly against his green face.

"I don't care what your story is. You think you can overstep boundaries across space and time, humiliate me, and get away with all of it?" Beerus asked rhetorically as he raised his hand up. His thumb spread across the palm of his hand. "I should destroy you right now." He growled furiously. Zamasu couldn't help but lean back anxiously.

"Now hold on, Lord Beerus." Gowasu called out. Beerus reluctantly took a step back and Gowasu cleared his throat. "Zamasu, your tale of hate and destruction somehow turning into one of mortal companionship and love is quite intriguing. But nevertheless there is something that still eludes me." The old supreme kai started to explain. "That being your decision to come back here. If you could simply use The Super Dragon Balls to undo your destruction and leave it at that, why go the extra mile to return to our timeline?" Zamasu pondered his master's question and struggled a moment to find the right words.

"Even though I undid the chaos I did, it does not undo the crimes themselves. I came back to face the consequences at the hands of those I did wrong." He explained. "But now that I am here, a new thought arises for me." Zamasu continued, leaving everyone silent and curious. "On one hand, I should be struck down and pay for my sins with my life. However, all the wisdom that I learned from Leni would be lost to time." He explained. Goku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So… what are you going to do?" He asked skeptically. Zamasu took a deep breath and started to take of his potara earrings.

"Master Gowasu… May I please fuse with you?" He asked gently. Everyone gasped in shock at Zamasu's request. Gowasu in particular was dumbfounded with the proposal. "I have gotten much wisdom from Leni, but I lack discipline and experience. I will admit to that. But Master Gowasu, you have that self control. I feel that simply being a part of someone else would be a fitting punishment for me without the sacrifice of hope." He reasoned. The idea left a heavy feeling within the air that made it difficult to respond. Eventually, Whis spoke up.

"That could work. But it comes with the risk that the power you would receive from fusing together would be catastrophically high. You would be a danger to the entire cosmos." The blue angel responded. Zamasu paused and turned towards Goku.

"Son Goku, should my essence corrupt Gowasu and lead him astray, I want you and Lord Beerus to do anything and everything in your power to stop us. Can you promise me that?" Zamasu asked. Goku gave his signature grin and a thumbs-up in response.

"Don't worry, I will." Zamasu nodded and turned back towards Gowasu.

"Well, master? Do you accept my offer?" He asked. Gowasu looked down and grumbled.

"Zamasu, you have committed so many horrible crimes against mortals and the divine alike. You betrayed me, you tore apart the fabric of time and space, and slaughtered millions in a conquest to destroy all life." Zamasu looked down in shame as the words reminded him of his mistakes. "However…" Gowasu continued. "The fact that you changed your mind not just because of your own conscience, but the guidance of a mortal, a piece of what you originally tried to destroy. In addition to the fact you have come here at the mercy of a destroyer." Gowasu gave a small smile as he started to take off one of his potara and hand it to Zamasu. "Perhaps you learned what I was trying to teach you at long last." The old kai stated with a warm smile.

Zamasu couldn't help but laugh in chuckle in delight as he took the jade earring and clipped it to his ear. As the pair started to merge together, Zamasu said one final thing before he became one with his master.

"Leni… Goku… Gowasu… Thank you all for saving my soul…"

* * *

 **And thus, the curtain falls on this story. A tale of how a fallen angel met a pure hearted soul, and got his wings back. Now that this is done, I can go work on my other projects with a level head.**

 **Feel free to leave a review with your feedback on this story. Until we meet again! ;)**


End file.
